


It only took a longing look (and my friends bothering me)  to get to talk to you

by Ivanna_AFC



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Group chat, It's all fluff, Love at First Sight, Soccer, crushing hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivanna_AFC/pseuds/Ivanna_AFC
Summary: ”What now Kell?””Soo... look what we found” she said smilingTobin knew what came next ”A girl that will be perfect for me–””A girl that is perfect for you!!”Tobin left a sigh ”Ok Kell let's see this girl” she rolled her eyes”Ok my friend this girl will throw your life upside down- drum rolls please and… here!” she showed Tobin her phone, eyes glowing.”By your silence and drool falling of your mouth, I'll say it really is the one””Before you say anything let me explain, we met this girl at a party, she wasn't drinking, Em and I started talking to her and she is really nice, intelligent and loves soccer, she is perfect for you, she even goes at our college but we haven't seen her yet and plays on the soccer team– Please say something”Tobin really was at loss of words, something inside of her wanted to know more of this beautiful girl but she didn't want to get her heart broken.”Kell I don't know what to say I- I don't know if I am prepared for something like dating–””Just think about it, you deserve to be happy I know how lonely you often feel just– think about it”Kelley went to her seat, leaving Tobin battling with her own thoughts.
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 96
Kudos: 352





	1. Giving you a chance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea of a fluffy fic after all my writer's block, I hope you like it! Don't worry I'm not giving up my other fic

_I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you._

**_-_ ** _Cassandra Clare -_

...

**_One month and three weeks ago:_ **

  
  


Tobin was calmly sitting at her Tuesday 7:00 am Communications class, doing what any student well most students do, just sitting there waiting for the professor to arrive, she's been waiting for 10 minutes now, she liked to be punctual even if most of the time it meant she needed to wait for the teachers, besides if she wanted to graduate from college she needed to fulfill the minimum assistance marked by the school regulations and she wasn't one to skip or miss a class, but most of her friends were and then they would beg her to help them study or catch on with their projects, she was happy to assist them, it even helped her study and review the topics for her own exam.

That's why paying attention in class was essential for her, Tobin was more of a listening learner, meaning she preferred to hear her teachers closely rather than write everything down, it has been her strategy through all her school life (which in this case is almost all her life).

Not only that but she was also known to be a great listener for problems and the one to go for needing great advice in her group of friends, but recently her friends have tried to make her talk more about her feelings, asking her when she wanted to get back to the dating life or if she has found someone interesting, they have pestered her even more when they found out she liked girls two years ago since her best friend Alex begged Tobin to accompany her and her now-boyfriend on a double date with one of his teammates, her reaction now looking back was simply funny to remember.

.

.

.

_”Tobiiin, please I really like him you won't need to talk to him or acknowledge him, just– make me company, pleeease?”_

_This was the fourth attempt Alex has tried to set Tobin up with ‘a man’, she hasn't told Alex she doesn't swing that way, has for a long time now since high school, but on her defense she hasn't found the perfect timing to give away such a big part of herself, she was nervous because even though she feels safe with Alex and her new college friends she can't help to be a closed person, only few people knew… well her parents, siblings and friends from high-school but she feared they would see her differently, well now Tobin thought it was time, she had to tell her, it was becoming more obnoxious and complicated to keep the secret each day, god she even had thousands of gay jokes she wished to say._

_”Listen Alex I'm–”_

_”I_ **_know_ ** _you aren't interested but please for me… ugh it's just a boy” she rolled her eyes as if that were so easy which made Tobin roll hers and start to get angry._

_”That's right is a boy!” Tobin nearly shouted ”I only like girls!– I have for a long time now” she finally whispered._

_”You what– wait” Tobin then saw Alex start counting with her finger in the air (what was she even counting???) Then saw Alex grab her phone and write something, Tobin stayed there a little uncomfortable with her arms crossed and head down staring at the floor. She has just come out for the second time in her life, the first time was her first year of high school with her parents because she wanted them to meet her first girlfriend, they took the news well, but right now she didn't know how Alex could take them, Tobin was always one to overthink and she started thinking on various scenarios where she could leave the house and her roommates and college, she had nowhere to go this was their house where she, Alex and Kelley lived–_

_”There” she looked back at Alex with a little fear of what she would say ”I'm sorry to have annoyed you with this but– I didn't know you liked girls” (does Alex sound remorseful?) she motioned the space left between them ”Come here I've rescheduled the date for next week–”_

_Tobin was so relieved, Alex accepted her, honestly she didn't know why she could even think differently, Alex was really open with this type of things but then she remembered why they were talking about this on the first place, Alex's date!_

_”But Alex you really like him!”_

_”Yes but you are one of my best friends, we’ll talk about this, when Kelley arri–”_

_And almost like she heard her name Kelley entered the house, Alex the most inopportune one shouted ”Hey Kell come here!”_

_Kelley came to the living room where her other two roommates were standing. ”Yo, what's up?”_

_”Did you know Tobin likes girls?” Tobin stared at her comically with her eyes big, mouth open, she couldn't believe Alex Morgan right now._

_Kelley frowned her eyebrows and calmly said ”Yeah I already knew that, I do too” and started laughing._

_Making Tobin cackle with her, Alex threw them both cushions to shut them up and they started a good ’pillow fight’. Alex was really oblivious to the world around her when she was crushing on someone- but who wasn't._

_._

_._

_._

From now on they always tried to set her up with girls they new liked girls, some friends or even a few sisters _ew!,_ but they constantly checked their school social media to finally find someone _perfect_ for Tobin, she was the only one who lacked someone in her group of friends and they set their ultimate goal to get her someone, not that Tobin knew that a group chat existed talking about her romantic life...

  
  
  


So here she was waiting for the class to start when a small ball of chaotic energy entered the classroom, it was.. Kelley, ’ _ugh here it goes again’,_ tobin knew that smile that decorated her face it meant they found someone to try to set her up with, at least now they left her check her profile first and then consider her as an option, and not beg and drag her like Alex.

”What now Kell?” 

”Soo... look what we found” she said smiling like the Cheshire cat, a little unsettling Tobin could say.

Tobin knew what came next ”A girl that will be perfect for me–”

”A girl that _is_ perfect for you!!” 

Tobin left a sigh thinking ’ _let's finish this before the class begins, the professor is already ten minutes behind’. ”_ Ok Kell let's see this girl” she rolled her eyes, she knew this would be another failed attempt and honestly she was fine with being single– not that she felt weird being the third wheel in every night out.

”Ok my friend sit down and be prepared to be thankful for me since this day to the day of your wedding and honestly the rest of your life because, this girl will throw your life upside down- drum rolls please and… here!” she showed Tobin her phone, her eyes hadnt stopped glowing.

”Um Kell…it’s off” staring at Kelley and Emily's background photo of their first date.

”Dammit! stupid screen lock” she grumbled and pressed some buttons ”Here!”

  
  
  


Tobin hated to say this but it really was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, even prettier than many of the other people she had been set up and they were all beautiful but this girl was the _definition_ of the word gorgeous, she looked so beautiful with her dark brown curly hair, her mesmerizing greyish-green eyes that started at her soul, smooth olive skin, dressed in a black dress displaying her lean shoulders but what really took her breath away was her smile, god it even made Tobin unconsciously smile with only watching her, it wasn't forced it was genuine, she couldn't believe her eyes she was instantly drawn to this girl and didn't even know her name yet.

”By your silence and the drool falling of your mouth, I'll say it really is the one” Kelley smirked

”Kell–”

”Before you say anything let me explain, we met this girl at the halloween party you didn't want to go-” Tobin tried to correct her but she didn't let her talk 

“Yes I know you don't go to parties on the middle of the week” she rolled her eyes at her nerdy but still loved friend “And she was with her friends but she wasn't one of that party girls you don't like ‘cause I know that isn't your style, she wasn't even drinking, but when Em and I started talking to her we knew she was really nice, intelligent and even loves soccer, she is perfect for you she even said she goes at our college but we have never seen her and plays on the school soccer team–” she left a sigh at watching Tobin speechless by her rambling ”Please say something”

Tobin really was at a loss of words, something inside of her wanted to know more of this beautiful girl but at the same time she didn't want to be all hopeful and then get her heart broken.

”Kell I don't know what to say, I– she really is beautiful but I don't know, this is just a photo and I can't know for sure if she would even like me and– or if I am prepared for something like dating–”

The professor then walked in, meaning the lecture was about to start, Kell knew how important classes were for Tobin and left the topic for now.

”Just think about it, we’ll talk about it on lunch, it can be just us and Em and the others or only us, but Tobin you deserve to be happy with someone– I know how lonely you often feel just– think about it”

Kelley left and went to the back row where her seat was, leaving Tobin who was sitting near the front battling with her thoughts.

_’I can't believe how drawn I am to her, I don't know her name or if she's attracted to girls, but she feels like it's worth it, she makes me feel like it will be worth it’_

  
  


_…_

  
  
  


Tobin passed the last three hours thinking about the cons and pros of dating, she straight searched (well not really straight) how to date on the internet in her English class, ignoring Emily and Lindsey who chatted nonstop beside her.

  
  


Finally it was time for lunch and Tobin hasn't even made a decision, she felt nervous because she wanted to meet this girl but she was afraid.

She sat at ’their table’ waiting for her friends, she heard laughter coming from the table behind her, _the soccer team table_ Tobin heard someone yell ”Come on CP, you can't be serious, girls should be crazy not to!” she didn't read too much into it, she continued waiting for her friends– when someone jumped on her back and she shrieked.

”Aaah! What the fuu– Kelley what is with you and scaring people?!” 

”Hey you seemed really into your head and I just took the opportunity” they were laughing, Emily beside her, they sat in front of Tobin, getting serious ”So about earlier Em is here I hope you don't mind, I told her but I really wanted to know if you give this a shot?”

”Well-” she was staring at her fingers while playing with a napkin, she hated to talk about her feelings but this were her friends, she trusted them, ”I can't believe I'm going to say this but Kell– she really is beautiful and I– I don't know why I feel like this but I could give her a shot”

”Wuuuu!!” Kelley screamed making the rest of the tables look at them and high-fived Emily, ’ _really these two together were chaos bound to happen but that's why they worked so well’_

”I knew she was the one! You aren't going to regret this I'm telling you Tobito you _will_ ask me to be your best man on your wedding day”

Tobin rolled her eyes, something she constantly did when Kelley was around ”Ok but first I need time, please, exams are around the corner and I need to concentrate.”

”Ok you nerd but I will send you her photo, you know for you to not forget about her” she wiggled her eyebrows

Tobin knew that it was weird to have a photo of a girl you didn't know on her phone, but Kelley was right she couldn't forget her. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The following two weeks felt like crap to Tobin, first her exams meaning she slept pretty late studying, then homework and projects from her other subjects which she hated (it's like her other teachers didn't understand they had to study for other subjects!).

When she finished all her exams she had dozens of messages coming from a group chat her friends made, they called it ’ ** _Tobin’s plan to get a gf’_ **of course Kelley couldn't keep her mouth shut and the next day all her friends wanted to see the photo of the girl who swept Tobin off her feet, her friends made the same reaction as her and even Alex the straightest girl she knew, even said that if she wasn't with Servando she would hit that girl, honestly Tobin debates between her being bi or a high 2.5 on the Kinsey scale.

—————————————————————

**KO created the group chat ”Tobin’s plan to get a gf”**

**KO added you, Alex, Pinoe, Ash, Emily, Alex, Lindsey and Ali to the group chat.**

  
  


**KO:** Hey!! 

**KO:** NOW that exams are over.. you guys know what time is it.. time to get our Toby a girl!!

**Pinoe:** I can't believe our little Toby is ready to enter the dating life.

**Ali:** Ok, this will be fun

**Ash:** Tobin and a girl, wow they really grow up fast :’)

**You:** Shut up Ash!

**KO:** Oh look who got out of her studying hole, so what do you say Tobster, ready to begin the master plan??

  
  


**KO changed the profile pic**

  
  


**Ali:** Omg, she's beautiful!

**Pinoe:** She's really a catch Tobito good job

**Ash:** Wow I can tell why Tobin fell in love at first sight, Ali here is even blushing

**Ali:** I'm not!

**Ash:** Whatever you say babe

**You:** Come on Kell, don't put her picture that is just creepy!

**KO:** I don't care dude, this way you won't lose the task at hand

**Alex:** If I wasn't straight I would definitely hit that but Tobin is right Kell that is creepy, just pass her profile 

**KO:** Ok you boomers

  
  


**KO changed the profile pic**

  
  


**KO:** There, happy

**Emily:** Very much so

**Lindsey:** Aww little Tobin looks so cute!

**Ali:** She has the same smile!

**Alex:** Why don't you pose like that anymore, you just make that weird thumbs up and pinkie finger thingy

**You:** I hate you guys...

**KO:** We love you too Tostito but you will love me more when I pass you her profile, she doesn't post much on her Facebook but her twitter is almost everyday filled with posts, so does her Instagram.

  
  


**KO attached a link**

  
  


**Pinoe:** So Christen Press ey, she even has a beautiful name

**Ali:** Guys! Look at her followers!

**Lindsey:** Wow, 14,000 she's too famous for you Tobin

**Ash:** Tobin has like 500 followers and maybe they are all from people of school or porn bots

**KO:** Lmaooooo

**Emily:** Hahaha I mean I even have more followers than you Tobin

**You:** Because all the dumb memes you make dancing

**Emily:** At least I can dance

**KO:** Ooooooh good one babe!!

**You:** Honestly I don't know why I put up with you guys, I'm out.

—————————————————————

  
  


* * *

  
  


One week and two days later Tobin finally got the courage to check Christen Press profile, she found herself at home ready to celebrate Thanksgiving break with her family until Monday, and the time she didn't spend studying, she spent it–not stalking… just really invested in reading– Christen’s latest posts, she was checking her images from one year ago when her sister came behind her and did what every _great_ big sister does, she took her phone.

  
  


”What the fuck?!” Tobin rapidly got up from the couch trying to retrieve her phone.

” _Tobin language!”_ Her mother shouted from the kitchen, always one to sense when bad words were told. 

She was preparing their Thanksgiving dinner, after two weeks of exhausting exams Tobin went home for the rest of the week– and so did all her siblings. ’ _Great’_ Tobin thought.

”Katie give me my phone back!”

”Wait I want to know what got you so engrossed on your phone... is it a girl?” she wiggled her eyebrows, of course, all her family supported her being gay but like her friends, her family wanted her to already find someone.

Tobin blushed ”No! it's not!”

”Alright so you won't mind me checking your phone”

”Nooo Katie stop!!”

”Huh, Christen Press, do you know her?” Katie asked but then her brother Jeff came running like a lightning bolt.

”Wait!! Did you say Christen Press?!” ’ _Was Jeff jumping from excitement? what did he even know about her?’_

_”_ Do you know her?” Katie and Tobin asked at the same time looking at each other at the realization.

”Ha! jinxed” Katie said

”Shut up Katie” she then looked at her brother she had millions of questions–

”How do you know her Jeff?” Tobin asked the first thing that came to mind, she was really curious for starters how her little brother knew about this girl she had a crush on (wait no! not a crush).

”I don't know why _you_ don't know her Tobin, she goes to your school and is only the best forward in the soccer team and probably become the best of the Uswnt” Jeff said like a matter of fact, ’ _he really is a weird kid, I didn't even know he liked soccer so much’_

”Oh, I get it now so little Jeffy has a crush” Katie responded

’ _Oh God no, please don't tell me Jeff–’_

”Of course no Katie! I mean she's Tobin's age and even if I had a chance with her– she _only likes girls_ ” Tobin started to feel her heart thumping on her ears at knowing the only fact she was missing, Christen Press liked girls, say it again Christen Press liked girls! she found herself between the verge of shouting in success or crumbling on the ground, probably both.

She was so profoundly thinking that she hadn't noticed her sister and brother watching her with a smirk ”So that's why Toby here has been stalking her profile for hours, huh?” She smiled devilish ”Mom! Tobin has a–”

Tobin rapidly got next to Katie and covered her mouth with her left hand, she whispered to both of her siblings something she will probably regret after ”Please don't say anything to mom, she won't ever shut up about this, remember the last time” they both opened their eyes really big remembering what happened last year, it wasn't pretty, they've never been more perturbed.

”What is it Katie dear? What about Tobin?” Her mom walked in cleaning her hands covered with flour with a dirty rag.

”Nothing mom, that I have a– really big appetite and I'm desperate for the food”

”Oh! Don't worry dear it is almost finished!” And she got back to the kitchen where Perry her other sister was helping her.

They sighed, Tobin looked back making sure her mother wasn't coming back at any moment and directed her eyes to her siblings ”To my room _now_ ” she demanded.

  
  
  


It was hard to describe what Tobin was feeling at this moment, she was nervous, she was almost relieved to share this problem but she was also worried they would find her crazy about all this . 

  
  


They entered the room adorned with some trophies of soccer, some posters of skateboards and surfing, a cross symbolizing her faith (which someday on those dark moments she questioned but finally came around that, God will always love her no matter what) and even a big rainbow flag, above her headboard, her mom and dad got for her the day after she came out- they were to say the least, really _really_ supporting, she loved her family but they could get over the board with their support, like that time her mom got her school supplies to match with the pride colors and don't let her start with the amount of clothes she owns with a rainbow on it. Always getting the response _I saw it and I thought of you,_ it was cute but she wasn't one to publicly display her sexual orientation, like she said before she was a closed person.

  
  


She left a breath out wanting to get this over, before she had to share it with the rest of her family, for now she could start with two, Katie was annoying but understanding and well Jeff and her were really close since he was born, he actually was the first to know she liked girls, so she prepared herself, she sighed and opened her eyes ”Ok what do you want to know?”

Jeff started, raising his hand like if he was at school ”So how you didn't get around with ’Christen Press’ she's been out for months now”

”I guess I was really into school to think about girls” she shrugged, he rolled his eyes at her response

Katie then proceeded ”So how do you know her?”

She left a puff of air ”Because Kelley more than three weeks ago showed me a picture of her, all this time my friends have been trying to set me up with someone and she met her at a party, she told and I quote ’was the perfect girl for me’”

”Do you believe it?”

”I– I don't really know much about her I haven't talked to her or even seen her across campus– that's why I was checking her social media” she rubbed the back of her neck

  
  


Silence covered the room.

”Listen Tobs, I don't know what it is about this girl but I can see you could care about her in the future, I'll help you” Katie said

”I'm in too!” Jeff said excitedly ”Since I have known she was gay I wanted to tell you but I always forgot, I can help you learn more about her, I'm a social media expert after all”

”And I can help you with your feelings and your looks, you have to look good to get this girl even notice you she looks flawless–”

”I know right” Tobin said dreamily

”Ugh you're already smitten, is true you lesbians move quick”

”Hey!”

”We can even ask Perry to help you out with cooking or give you tips for date ideas–”

  
  


”We will become your own queer eye!” Jeff shouted 

That made Katie and Tobin laugh at the realization that they were really planning some type of queer eye except for the house, furniture and all the interior design (sorry Bobby!) but they could make a trip to lKEA in his honor.

”Really thank you.. both for this–” she rubbed her watery eyes.

” _Everyone come down, food is ready!”_ they heard their mother shout and almost immediately their bellies grumbled, all this planning and talk of emotions made them hungry.

Katie ever the bigger and responsible one said ”Let's go eat! Last one is a rotten egg!” 

They raced down the stairs to get at the table, no one wanting to be last, because the one who sat last, started the tradition to say _what they were thankful for,_ last year was Tobin who fell into Katie’s trap but today the tables turned, she was content sitting there with her whole family watching her old sister annoyed, she felt lighter too, like some weight lifted off her shoulders- the result of their conversation minutes ago.

  
  


This really was one of her best Thanksgivings.

  
  


Finishing family dinner Tobin took her phone and noticed the recent messages she had from her friends.

—————————————————————

**Group chat ”Tobin’s plan to get a gf”**

**KO:** Happy Thanksgiving y'all from the peaches: Em, my family and me!! **[photo attached]**

**Ali:** Happy Thanksgiving!! I'm really thankful for you all.

**Ash:** I'm thankful for you too babe! 

**Pinoe:** Ew! Get a room! But yeah really thankful for you beautiful people!

**Ash:** We’re already in a room fyi 

**Ali:** Ash really shut up!

**Lindsey:** Happy Turkey Day to all of you!

**You:** Even though you are all dumbasses I couldn't choose better friends I love y'all, Happy Thanksgiving!

**KO:** You are one to talk Tobito… but we love you too!!

**Emily:** We promise next year you'll have your boo celebrating there with you! ;)

**Alex:** Will you all shut up here we are still eating! 

**Alex:** But happy thanksgiving too!

—————————————————————

  
  


She slept with a smile on her face.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**_Three weeks ago:_ **

  
  


Tobin was walking headphones on immersed in her music, behind her group of friends, not wanting to know what they were talking about, probably her failed love life. 

On the way, they passed the soccer field, and because she had _great luck_ , Tobin will consider that, she felt her head collide with something really strong that even made her headphones drop from her head to her shoulders, she will always know what that pain felt like– a soccer ball, and one really fiercely kicked, she looked around if someone wanted to retrieve the ball and saw a blonde girl with a blue headband calling to her, Tobin took the ball and went to the blonde girl, that was jumping over the fence to get the ball, when she got in front of her, Tobin thought that this girl could easily lift her and she wouldn't even complain.

”Hey! Sorry the ball hit you but my friend there really has a cannon for a leg” the girl rolled her blue eyes.

”Don't worry I've been hit worse when I used to play” Tobin tried to lighten the conversation

”Lol, well thank you for catching the ball with your head I guess... but I need to get back to training before coach yells at me”

Tobin gave the ball to the girl ”Alright here you go”

And the blonde-haired girl disappeared into the soccer field yelling playfully ” _Yo CP! Next time you go for your ball!”_

Tobin got back to her friends who noticed her not following them and stopped walking, when she got back they resumed their walk to their cars, they didn't read too much into the interaction, just Tobin being her friendly self. 

  
  


She didn't notice that a pair of green eyes were watching her across the fence, following her figure until it was no longer seen.

  
  


* * *

  
  


**_Eleven days ago:_ **

  
  


Back into their home called ”The Burrow” (yeah named like the Weasley's home) the place where Kelley, Alex and her lived, Tobin was sitting in her bed checking her phone, she realized that she hadn't checked her phone that much since– well since Kelley gave her and the others Christen’s profile, Tobin started following her, reasoning that if she had that much of followers she wouldn't notice the new ones that started following her, her friends already gave her shit for that but she did check constantly her updates (yep creepy) but then a notification of a new update came from her twitter, she opened it.

**@ChristenPress:** I'm clear and direct, if you really like me, please come and tell me, the longer you try to procrastinate this the longer it would take for me to know you don't want anything serious.

_’Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!’_ Tobin thought she was freaking out ’ _Does she know?! Did someone tell her?!’_

She would regret this but she opened the group chat, at least their friends could tell her something she wasn't seeing with her freaking out.

—————————————————————

**You: [photo attached]**

**You:** Guys!! I'm freaking out, what does this mean?!! 

**You:** Maybe she knows about me and this is a way to tell me to go away!

—————————————————————

Tobin waited impatiently for her friends to answer when a notification got her attention from Christen’s Instagram. Against everything, she checked it. It was a pink background with something written in small white letters it said:

**@christenpress23:** I'm still stuck with those hazel eyes…

(song: Hazel Eyes - J Solomon)

Tobin listened to the little part of the song she added:

_Lose yourself and see what you'll find_

_Lose yourself and see what you'll find_

_Well, I'm still stuck gazing at your hazel eyes_

_Well, I'm still stuck gazing at your hazel eyes_

Tobin didn't know what that meant or if Christen was already seeing someone, Tobin was really deflated, she thought the chance to be with her if she ever got one, was now in the past, she didn't know what to do so she post something in her own twitter:

**@TobinHeath:** I don't even know you but believing I don't have a chance with you is as bad as being heartbroken.

She didn't care if she got a few likes but she felt that was something she needed to left out of her chest. Her phone chimed with notifications.

  
  


—————————————————————

 **KO:** I don't know what that means dude I'm sorry…

**KO:** Look I know it doesn't mean much coming from me but you need to have hope, she probably post that for something else, there are millions of possibilities.

**KO:** As you said she doesn't even know you, don't let this beat you up.

**Ali:** Look Tobin, only time will tell if you two deserve to be together, you have never seen this girl before in college after all, if it continues that way is better to move on, if not it could only drag you down and you deserve to be happy.

**Ash:** Tobin I know you since high school and I can tell this girl means a lot to you and whatever you decide we'll be by your side.

—————————————————————

  
  


Tobin removed a tear that fell from her eye and breathed better, she had amazing friends.

  
  


—————————————————————

 **You:** Thanks guys I feel a little better now.

**Pinoe:** We are here for you dude

—————————————————————

  
  


* * *

  
  


Three days passed from the time she read Christen's tweet and she hasn't posted anything of her own just a few images of the soccer team and retweeting and liking quotes of meditation and being happy with ourselves, she seemed to like much about that. 

  
  


That and dogs videos.

  
  


Tobin was calmly doing her math homework, well calmly because she was alone but deep inside she was so frustrated she could rip apart her calculator, she wouldn't because those things are expensive and she doesn't have much money, being a college student and all that, so she was startled when her phone went crazy on her table, shaking with notifications beside her from her friend’s group chat and from her sibling’s group chat, ’ _this couldn't be good_ _for me’_ she thought. 

But she knew she wouldn't be left in peace if she didn't answer and true to her word they were talking about her.

—————————————————————

**Group chat ”Tobin’s plan to get a gf”**

**KO:** Hey Tobin

**KO:** Tobin

**KO:** Tobin

**KO:** Tobin

**KO:** Tobito

**KO:** Tostito

**KO:** Tobin **!**

**KO:** TOBINN

**KO:** TOBIIIIN

**KO:** TOBIIIIIIIINNNN

**KO:** TOBIIINNNN STOP DOING YOUR FUCKING HOMEWORK AND ANSWER!!!!

**KO:** I WILL STOP BREATHING TILL YOU ANSWER!!

**Alex:** TOBIN ANSWER YOUR GODDAMN PHONE NOW! KELLEY IS BLOWING UP MINE

**Pinoe:** Well technically she's blowing up all our phones is a group chat after all

**Alex:** Shut up Pinoe! I don't have time for this, I'll come back if something is good

**Emily:** Please answer Tobin I swear Kelley is turning a different color beside me and so are her freckles

**Lindsey:** Sonnett is not kidding Tobin I didn't know we humans could change to that color of red

Tobin rolled her eyes and answered

**You:** What Kelley?

**KO:** YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING JUMP OUT OF YOUR SEAT LOOK AT THIS!! **[photo attached]**

—————————————————————

Tobin opened the photo, it was another of Christen's tweets. It went:

**@ChristenPress:** Damn I guess I have a weakness for girls with brown hair, tan skin, hazel eyes, dress comfortably and have a big smile that could light up the whole world.

Tobin blushed, _’no no she couldn't no– she wasn't– she wasn't describing me or was she? Fuck am I even blushing, that tweet couldn't be about me!’_

—————————————————————

 **KO:** SO??? TOBIN WHAT DO YOU THINK?!! SHE IS FUCKING DESCRIBING YOU!!!

**Ali:** Fuck my life she really is describing Tobin!!

**Ash:** Da Fuck is this??!! I come here and Tobin’s girl has already described her, wtf happened when I wasn't online?!! 

**Alex:** Ok this is the drama I was looking for...

**Alex:** And yes, what other people we know has a colgate smile like our Tobin here

**Pinoe:** I mean there are tons of girls with that description but the smile and the dress comfortably is Tobin’s definition.

**You:** I don't think it's me you guys

**KO:** The hell not Tobin I just think you should just grab your pants or boxers I don't know what you're into rn, and go to her and say ”Hey, you described your type and here I am, wanna smooch?”

**Ali:** God, don't do that Tobin

**Ali:** But I do think you should talk to her, maybe she is expecting you to initiate it, because she's shy

**Ash:** Or maybe she's really describing her type, and Tobin can fall on that description

**Ash:** but seeing this I can say you really have a big ass shot, right there.

**Pinoe:** Hahaha I can see it she will even faint

**Pinoe:** Yes Tobin just flash your smile and she would become puddle in an instant

**KO:** Ok that too, but whatever happens you do need to talk to her soon, it's been more than a month.

—————————————————————

  
  


Tobin rolled her eyes and closed the chat, she opened the one from her siblings, at least they wouldn't be as bad as Kelley, no one could ever be match to her chaotic evil energy.

  
  


She was a _little_ correct…

  
  


—————————————————————

**Group chat ”The Fab Four”**

**Jeff:** Tobin!! Have a look at this **[photo attached]**

(the same photo of Christen’s tweet)

**Katie:** Omg Toby did you already talk with your crush and didn't even tell us?!!

**Perry:** Oh! The deception, the betrayal! little sister

**Katie:** And you don't even answer!! 

**Jeff:** Not even me your favorite sibling??

**Perry:** Shut up jeffy she loves me more

**Jeff:** Don't call me that I'm not a little boy anymore

**Jeff:** But yeah she does, everyone knows that even mom

**Perry:** Shut up you brat!

**Katie:** Children don't forget the task at hand, why did Tobin’s crush described her perfectly in her tweet?

**Perry:** We'll continue this jeffy but yeah tobin what do you say in your defense?!!

**You:** GUYS! I don't know anything behind that post, I've already told my friends I don't know why she even described someone like me!

**Jeff:** so you haven't talked??

**You:** Of course not! You know I've been a ball of nerves each time I like someone, I haven't even liked one of her posts fearing she could block me, how could I even get near her!!

**Perry:** I mean that's a great reason

**Katie:** God, you really have no game

**Perry:** but this is a great opportunity for you!! With this you know that at least you have more than 51% chance that this girl will talk to you

**Jeff:** Tobin she's your type and you are her type!! Take your shot

**Katie:** Sis, the worst that could happen is that she's not interested, but how could she not, you are a catch!!

**Perry:** This is a sign Tobs have faith in you!

**You:** That's the same my friends told me…

**You:** You know what... I guess I could try but I'm not one to just get near her and talk, I'll need like somewhere to start first.

**Jeff:** You said your friends met her at a party, why don't you go to one, that way you aren't alone and it's a great way to meet people!

**Perry:** I can't believe I'm going to say this but the child is right

**Jeff:** Hey!!

**Perry:** She's like famous so go to a party she'll definitely go to one!

**Katie:** You said she played soccer right? Go to a party from someone on the team, is like team bonding anyways

**You:** I can try, thank god you didn't overreact like Kelley

**Katie:** does that girl even gets tired??, she runs around like an over-excited squirrel each time I see her

**You:** Katie you have no idea what she's capable of

—————————————————————

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**_Five days ago:_ **

  
  


Tobin has really tried, she did, she and her friends tried to search for possible parties thrown around campus for the weekend they asked the soccer players, football players, softball players, any form of athlete, even frat boys for crying out loud! But were parties being thrown, the answer is a resounding no, it looked like everyone was expecting something or a good party, Tobin hasn't even heard of a party made for the last weeks, hell even Alex and Kelley who are party maniacs haven't gone to a party for the past two months.

She thought again of faith and the words she grew up with, ” _if something is meant to be, it'll happen”_ Tobin would say that you also have to put your own work to make things happen it won't only drop magically in front of you or directly at your hands, her mother will always say _you have to work for it_. And Tobin has, she has worked for winning those trophies, she has worked for graduating from high school, she has worked for college and now she has worked for this girl, the only girl that for almost two months has made Tobin’s heart beat better with even hope to become something else than just a crush, she has worked to look for her but now she thought faith hasn't been with her this time, maybe that could only mean one thing and that was that this girl and her weren't meant to–

Tobin didn't finish her rambling thoughts when a strong body crashed with her, good thing she always walked without things on her hands but it wasn't the same for the other person whose papers came flying from their hands, landing everywhere, Tobin felt so bad, she rapidly started picking them, she saw they were from her psychology teacher, she loved the class but she also noticed they weren't really good marks, she even saw an F in one, when she knew she had collected all the papers she stacked them easily with her knee and got up, ”Sorry! Sorry! for making you drop your papers” she lifted her head to see the other person and what she saw was–


	2. What did I get myself into?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start where we left of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone!!  
> Here is to a 2020 with more happiness, fewer problems, and more self-love.  
> May all your resolutions come true!

_Previously_

_  
_  
Tobin didn't finish her rambling thoughts when a strong body crashed with her, good thing she always walked without things on her hands but it wasn't the same for the other person whose papers came flying from their hands, landing everywhere, Tobin felt so bad, she rapidly started picking them, she saw they were from her psychology teacher, she loved the class but she also noticed they weren't really good marks, she even saw an F in one, when she knew she had collected all the papers she stacked them easily with her knee and got up, ”Sorry! Sorry! for making you drop your papers” she lifted her head to see the other person and what she saw was–

  
  


Blue eyes and blonde hair.

  
  


The same from approximately three weeks ago, the same girl from the soccer practice, the one who she helped by giving her ball back, ’ _god she was talking say something you dumbass’_

”Sorry, what?”

The blonde girl laughed ”I said that long time no see you”

”I guess– but we have to stop meeting without someone or something getting knocked over” Tobin joked she felt at ease with this girl, perks of being so laidback.

”Yeah, I was just getting out of psych class”

”I'm going to my psych class too but I've never bumped into someone this late”

”That's because the teacher was basically scolding me from continuously suck on her classes and told me she will give me an only and final chance to save the subject with an exam including everything viewed in the semester” she rolled dramatically her eyes.

Tobin couldn't imagine her sweetheart of a teacher scolding someone, but then again she was almost everyone's favorite student, fuck that one physics teacher in high school, but she was loved by all her professors. 

  
  


”Hmm” Tobin was thinking, she could always help someone out in school, she was really good at this class after all and it could even help her review her notes. She has already finished all her exams, after all.

”Yeah, she may sound all that cute but I swear that she does get mad” she saw Tobin not responding ”What ya thinking?”

”Look I know we don't know each other that much but I was wondering if you–” Tobin started but then she was abruptly interrupted.

”Sorry you are really cute and even hot but I– I have a boyfriend” the girl touched her arm she wasn't meeting tobin’s eyes, the air felt uncomfortable.

Tobin was startled she was furiously blushing, that wasn't what she was trying to ask _not even close!_ ”What!!– No I didn't– I wasn't trying to ask you out!!!” Tobin freaked out.

”Ooh.. Oh! sorry, my bad, is just… it really sounded like that”

”No! that wasn't even close to what I wanted to ask!” she inhaled and exhaled trying to make her red cheeks and even ears come back to their normal color ”I wanted to know if you wanted me to help you study for psychology, I'm really good at it, and well I don't have any more exams– ”

”Wait! What is your name?” 

”I'm Tobin– Tobin Heath”

”Wait you are Tobin?!!”

_Ok this was really awkward_ ”Yeah?”

”The teacher told me that I should look for you, she said you were her best student and would be willing to help an idiot like me” 

Again Tobin couldn't believe that her sweetheart of a teacher would say that ”Oh? She did?”

”Yeah but I thought by the name that you would be a boy and I was already resigned to fail the class”

”Ok? But here I am, not a boy and willingly offering my help, do you–”

”Yes! Also– sorry for interrupting, I promise I'm better to be around, just ask my roommate”

”Don't worry, I'm also better to be around” Tobin offered her traditional ’Tobin smile’, (yeah that one… the one that makes you contagiously smile yourself)

She saw the other girl suddenly realize something by the excitement on her face that after a few seconds rapidly disappeared, Tobin didn't read too much on it, believing that maybe the girl was excited for rescuing her failed subject.

”So when is your exam?”

”Oh! This Friday” she casually said picking her nails

_’Is this girl serious?!’_ Tobin thought maybe coming back from Christmas vacations in three weeks, but this Friday?!! She really had work to do if she wanted this girl to pass, honestly, she was determined to make her pass her exam.

”Alright so we better work, we can start today”

”Yeah, right, about that–” she rubbed her neck nervously ”can it be after soccer practice?, just– here–” she took her phone out ”write your number so I can text you the address of my place and you can come with all we need for studying-”

”So... books?”

”Yes!, exactly, so yeah– sorry, I need to go! I'm getting late for practice!!” she practically ran away 

”Wait! I don't even… know your name” tobin whispered, she groaned ’ _Gosh this girl is unbelievable, maybe that's why she's failing’_

  
  


Tobin entered her psych class while mentally preparing herself for today's afternoon and week.

After all, she did sign for this.

  
  


…

  
  


Tobin was just getting to her car whistling to herself lost in her own world when someone unexpectedly knocked on her window, scaring her ass out and making her jump on her seat, nearly crashing her head with the roof.

”Aaaah!!” she was prepared to speak her mind to whoever made this, thinking of Kelley as the first suspect, but all she saw was a sweaty blonde ponytail and blue headband, the girl again, she rolled her window.

”Yeah?”

”Sorry for scaring you! But I was just finishing practice when I saw you walking to the parking lot and I thought maybe we can go together to my place and start studying, that's if you want?”

Tobin thought about it ”I mean yeah that works too”

“Great!” The girl rounded the car to the passenger seat

Tobin unlocked her car, and the blonde girl entered, she then extended her hand towards Tobin ”So yeah, sorry for not introducing myself properly, my name is Julie Johnston but you can just call me Julie or JJ everyone does that”

Tobin hummed ”Ok JJ, let's start this studying” she ignited her car.

  
  


After Julie gave her inefficient directions of her place to Tobin, they managed to get there in one piece. Now standing in front of what Julie called her place, she was left mouth open, she thought that she lived in a dorm, like most of the students did, Tobin exception, but she couldn't believe that she was staring at a big and she means _big_ house, it was a two-story house, with gray walls, it had a front yard with a place to park and a wooden fence surrounding, it was really well taken care of, she definitely knew that it was bigger than the house she shared with Alex and Kelley and they were three, when they entered, Tobin saw that the house was organized, clean and had everything in great conditions, she was amazed, this is a dream house, she was probably standing there mouth open, she hadn't noticed Julie collapsing on the couch but she came to reality when she heard her voice.

”My roommate, aka best friend, is an organized maniac, she loves to have everything neat and tidy around here”

Tobin didn't know what to say so she just hummed assuming Julie hasn't stopped talking.

”We met on a soccer camp ten years ago, everyone already knew each other and we were the ’newbies’ so we stayed together, we've been inseparable ever since–” Julie smiled at the memory, Tobin sat next to Julie hearing what she was saying, she was really good at listening and empathetic, she noticed that Julie smiled but it wasn't a happy smile more like bittersweet. ”I guess I’m just afraid that after college ends we will only break apart, she will play soccer to other state and me to another, and we'll then stop talking and lose all we have” 

”Have you tried to talk to her about this?” Tobin asked she saw Julie shake her head

”I guess not– it's just that all this month we’ve been busy training, and mix it all with the soccer tournament final this Saturday, homework and exams well let's just say we don't have that much time” she sighed ”Look we don't have to talk about this but– it was really good you listened to me, I guess that's why you are really good at psych” she laughed and made Tobin chuckle too.

”Ok, so where do we start?” Tobin asked

Julie was really lost in this subject ”Um the beginning”

”Ok then, let's start the first topic, called fundamentals of psychology”

”Ugh! even the title sounds boring!” Julie dropped again dramatically on the couch

Tobin rolled her eyes, ”It's not that boring, it is actually really interesting”

Julie looked at Tobin like she did or said something disgusting

”Alright, alright I'll stop judging, just help me pass this horrible exam”

”Ok so the beginning” Tobin grabbed her notebook and motioned Julie to start writing, she cleared her throat ”So the history of psychology dates back to the ancient civilizations like the Greeks, Egyptians...”

  
  


…

  
  


_Four hours later_

”Wait that can't be true, so you are saying that someone who is blind could recognize colors by touching them or even hearing them?!”

”Yeah! it's called synesthesia, it's when the stimulation of a sense could evoke another sense simultaneously” Julie wrote that down ”one example is blind people who lost their sight sense could recognize a color by their touch sense”

”But how does it work??” _Wow Julie was really invested in learning_ Tobin thought, she was learning fast too.

”Well…” Tobin took a bunch of pencil colors for the demonstration ”experts said that each color can manifest a temperature, if it's warm it could be red, orange or yellow but if it's cold then it could be blue, brown or green”

”But it's not that really difficult?”

”Well I guess but–” 

The door from the house opened and a sweet voice called 

”Juls!! Honey I'm home!” 

Julie instantly shouted making Tobin startle, _they were really best friends_.

”CP you're finally here!, how did it go?”

”Good, you know the usual” a shadow could be seen entering the living room, but Tobin couldn't really see the person behind that voice ”just practicing shooting from the field”

Julie chuckled ”50 and 50?” Tobin didn't understand she guessed that term was from soccer?

”Yeah I'm going to my room to shower, give me 15 minutes!”

”Ok I'll be here waiting!” Julie smiled, tobin thought she was there invading something intimate so she felt a little uncomfortable to overstep her stay, also it was really late almost 8 pm, Kelley and Alex were probably wondering where she was– and of course she forgot to tell them. She waited for Julie to look at her to say goodbye.

”Julie I guess it's really late and I should probably leave” Tobin rubbed her neck.

”Oh!” Julie said surprised almost sad by the idea ”Don't worry we can continue this tomorrow, we still have three days more until the exam” 

Tobin nodded ”Yeah” she looked back to the source of the voice earlier ”You should talk with each other if it is making you upset– from what I've just witnessed you can work this out”

”Thanks Tobin you didn't have to help me, but here you are, anyone should be lucky to have you”

Tobin smiled sadly knowing that the girl she wished could be with her, wasn't even close to finding, she picked up all her things and went to the hallway ”Thanks Julie, see you tomorrow”

”See ya” 

Tobin was opening the door to get out when Julie called her ”Tobin wait!” Tobin turned back instantly ”Here you forgot your jacket”

Tobin was so distracted that she forgot she didn't bring a jacket with her and she took it ”Thanks see you tomorrow”

  
  


She didn't know that the girl of her dreams was just one floor up, taking a shower.

  
  
  


… 

  
  
  


”So tobito care to explain why did you arrive this late?” She saw Kelley sitting on a chair with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a cup of tea in her lap like– like she was trying to copy a mother disappointed in her child. Alex was sitting next to her reading a book not being part of Kelley's game.

”No” Tobin said avoiding Kelley's gaze and continued her way to her room, hearing Alex cackling next to Kelley. 

”Tobin!! Please!” Kelley begged, Tobin who was almost all the way up the stairs, sighed and went to her roommates, sitting at the other side of the couch far from Kelley.

”So?” Kelley insisted

”So what?”

”Don't play games with me young lady! Why did you come home so late?”

”Kelley really?”

”No I was just messing with you” she laughed ”but yeah why are you so late I thought on Mondays you only had one late class?”

”Yeah but before psych I crashed with a girl-”

”Ooh, was she cute?”

”Stop interrupting and I will tell you”

”Okay” she pouted and frowned at Alex when she laughed again at her, they were like an old married couple, except they weren't together and Alex was as straight as a flag pole.

”So I crashed with this girl, her name is Julie–”

”Oh Oh Julie Johnston!” Once again Kelley interrupted.

”For god's sake, Kelley shut up!” Alex chastised now forgetting her book and paying attention to Tobin, she really was a drama and gossip queen, this time Kelley really shut up.

”Thanks Lex, so I met– yes Julie Johnston just outside psych class, when we crashed I saw that she had really bad grades and I told her that if she wanted I could tutor her”

”And?” Kelley asked

”And I tutored her after her soccer practice until now”

”Nothing happened?” It was Alex turn to ask

”No, well I mean when I asked her if she wanted me to tutor her, she thought that I was asking her on a date–”

”Lol, you asking someone on a date, skies will tremble when that happens”

”Shut up Kelley, but she said she had a boyfriend and well I wasn't even interested in her because–”

”Because Christen” Alex completed

”Yeah” she sighed ignoring Kelley mumbling ’ _why Alex doesn't get shut up when she interrupts but I do’_

”Is it weird that I can't even look at or even think of other girls except her– except Christen?” Tobin downed her head sadly, it's been weeks and she is twisted between giving up or continuing this.

Kelley and Alex looked at each other with pursed lips, they got close to Tobin, feeling bad at seeing her friend so down.

”Tobs, it's not bad, it happened to all of us” Alex started 

”Yeah remember how I couldn't even talk with Em without making a fool of myself, we danced around each other for almost a year before I could say that I liked her and then after that I ran away”

Tobin laughed at the memory, Kelley on a valentines day giving Sonnett a heart-shaped letter that said ’I like you a waffle lot’ (because Sonnett really liked waffles) and Kelley running away before the other girl could even say anything, they didn't hear about Kelley all day until they found her back at their place with a lot of little empty boxes of chocolate milk staring at Emily's photo with sad music playing on the background, thinking that she fucked everything up but then lit up when Emily arrived with their favorite candies, they say it wasn't their first date, but Tobin says otherwise.

”Yeah and remember all the times I canceled Serv’s dates because I would freak out, I even attempted Tobin to date a boy” 

They all laughed at their weird stories of love ”Yeah, this one is your story dude, not seeing your crush but when you both see each other you'll fall in love at first sight” Kelley said giving hope to Tobin ”I call dibs at being madam of honor at your wedding!” Tobin playfully shoved Kelley

”Thanks... you always know how to make me feel better guys, that's why you're my best friends”

”Don't make us cry” Kelley cleaned an imaginary tear.

  
  


”Let's rewatch Brooklyn Nine-nine and forget our love lives and see the best couple, Peraltiago” Alex announced

  
  


They binged all season 2 and half of the 3.

  
  
  
  


They looked like shit the next day.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**_Four days ago:_ **

  
  


”So tell me again why you idiots decided to binge-watch for maybe 7 hours a tv serie?” Ash asked mockingly clearly enjoying her three friends fighting to stay awake on their break. ”Tobin you're the smart one, lol, how did you let this happen?”

”Stop bugging them babe they've learned their lesson”

”Yeah Ash listen to your woman and shut up” Kelley retorted.

”Alright, so I guess you won't want to know how I encountered Christen…”

Tobin jumped on her seat at hearing the girl's name, rapidly awake from those words ”Wait Ash, what did you say? what with Christen?”

”Nothing happened Tobin we were just at the parking lot–” Ali started

”Making out” Ash coughed, making Ali roll her eyes at her child of girlfriend.

”Yes _that_ and we heard someone unlocking her car and there she was, just arriving at school”

”I also took photos!” 

”Sometimes you scare me Ash” Emily said massaging affectionately Kelley’s scalp and making her purr in the process.

”They are for _Tobin_ , of course they're not for me–”

”You better” Ali glared at her 

”Yes babe! I promi–”

”Let me look at them” Tobin said

”Oh someone is bossy” she joked but saw Tobin being serious, she looked menacingly when she didn't sleep ”ok here you go”

Tobin saw blurry photos product of being taken through the windows, probably because they were inside Ash’s car, but Tobin could clearly recognize that dark brown curly hair anywhere even on a blurry photo, she smiled it was really Christen, she was wearing a pink hoodie and some light blue worn-out jeans and was laughing with some other figure she couldn't perceive well enough, she could only distinguish some blonde hair under a gray beanie and a white t-shirt, Tobin took her sweet time watching the photo she didn't notice Emily took a picture of her examining like an owl each little detail, she would probably become part of a new meme for the days to come.

”Ok, that's all buddy before you go there and start licking my phone” Ash shuddered removing her phone from Tobin’s grasp.

Tobin crossed her arms and resumed eating her bagel, she saw someone kept glancing at her and then turn but she couldn't decipher who that person was because her sleep deprivation made her eyes glassy and she forgot her glasses, _great_. She shrugged it off, she saw a new notification on her phone that made her heart flutter, Christen, she casually opened it expecting that her friends wouldn't give her too much shit about it.

  
  


**@ChristenPress:** Sleep is the best meditation -Dalai Lama

  
  


Tobin smiled at the tweet. It was like Christen in some way understood how Tobin felt like shit for not sleeping the night before, but really she was to blame and now she had to suffer the consequences, one more hour of Research Methods (yeah boring), other hour of Media and Activism and then off to help Julie, _ugh Julie!_ Tobin completely forgot about Julie what if she fell asleep while tutoring her, she hoped that by some miracle Julie would need to spend more time on practice, for Tobin to take a little nap and grab some coffee to survive the rest of the day.

  
  
  


All her friends dispersed to their own classes, Tobin wasn't the exception and she went to her final classes of the day, when she arrived at the classroom she took her phone out to tweet.

  
  


**@TobinHeath:** I will never listen to you fools again @kelleyohara @alexmorgan13.

  
  


She took notes like a champ, yeah she took her phone out and recorded the lecture and for the first time in her history of being a student she slept through the class, these classes were some refill after all, because they've already presented their exams so they will just see a preview of some concepts for the next semester, Tobin covered her head with her hoodie and reclined her head on her desk, dreaming of green eyes.

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Tobin was woken up by the sound of her alarm beside her, it helped her to know when she needed to get to her other classes and arrive on time, she watched again and saw that she was really late, she had to go to the other side of campus for her Activism lecture and she only had 10 minutes, she ran as if her life depended on that (well her student life).

She sprinted as fast as she could, good thing she still runs and hadn't lost her condition when she left soccer, on her way she passed a group of girls, they were laughing, like they were savoring her suffering, of course she knew they weren't laughing at her but it felt like it, she passed them like a lightning bolt and when she turned to them she saw her favorite pair of green eyes, ’ _oh my fucking god it's her’,_ she thought, finally she saw her!! She really was beautiful and her laugh wow she couldn't be more smitten if she tried– 

But again her phone alarm rang signaling 5 minutes left, at that moment Tobin took her first hardest decision after choosing college, between starting a conversation with the girl of her dreams or keep her perfect record on school, fuck she hated taking decisions she looked at the girl again who stopped talking with her friends and gazed at her direction connecting their eyes, Tobin knew this was the moment of faith she was looking for, but– but school went first, so with all the pain in her heart she gave a wave hoping that the girl knew it was directed at her and continued to run.

  
  
  
  


She arrived at her class on time but at what cost.

  
  


...

  
  
  


The rest of the day was really exhausting for Tobin, she was tired from staying up so late but also because her searching could have been over if she wasn't so damn committed to school, she sighed and opened her car door, she decided she'll need a little nap before she has to tutor Julie, and she'll need it because the next topic is cognitive psych, it's complex and long but really interesting, she decided to put an alarm of thirty minutes and slept in the driver's seat.

  
  


Minutes later Tobin was woken up by the sound of her postponed alarm and a knocking elbow on her window, it was Julie who was smiling sheepishly and carrying what seemed like two large coffees, Tobin rapidly opened the passenger door and let Julie enter, quickly she felt goosebumps in her arms below her hoodie from winter finally coming.

”Here, this one is for you” Julie handed one coffee to Tobin, it felt amazing, the warmth of the coffee in her cold hands.

”Thank you this is amazing” she took one little sip to test the heat, but it really was perfect ”Really thanks, you didn't have to”

”Oh don't worry, I just– well something told me you needed it, and wow did you need it you look like death”

Tobin laughed ”Yeah I guess that's what you get when you only sleep like 3 hours and have a 7:00 am class” she took another sip ”wow, this coffee is actually really good, where did you get it?”

”Um well it's what my roommate always gets when she needs caffeine, it's from a coffee shop outside campus”

They continued sipping comfortably their coffee in the car warming them both ”Well” Tobin said ”your roommate really has good taste”

Julie hummed in approvement ”if you only knew” she whispered to herself

”What?” Tobin didn't understand what Julie murmured 

“I– I said that it is really good!” Tobin looked at her weirdly for raising her voice so she tried to amend it ”Let's go study psych!” trying to sound excited.

  
  


Tobin nodded with a tight-lipped smile not really that excited but more awake thanks to the coffee ”Let's go”

…

  
  
  


”God! I need a break... and food” Julie groaned

Tobin watched how stressed Julie looked, it was understandable, this topic was one of the hardest of psych and Julie needed to learn everything they saw in the semester in one week, well more like four days.

A rest didn't sound bad after all, she checked the clock it read 6 pm, she was hungry too, the coffee in her system was already gone.

Tobin agreed ”Yeah I could use some food”

”Wait I think we still have pizza from yesterday”

Tobin heard the microwave running and then saw Julie coming back from the other room with two plates.

Tobin thanked Julie, accepting the plate and started taking bites of the pizza, she was really hungry she felt like it was food brought from heaven, she was chewing on her second piece when Julie started talking.

”So Tobin are you single?”

Tobin was startled from the question, the chunk of pizza she had on her mouth being swallowed so fast it caused her to cough, _a lot_ , making Julie worriedly get a glass of water and handed it to her. When she was better she set the empty glass on the coffee table and cleared her throat.

”Sorry I didn't mean to make you choke with the pizza”

Tobin now turned at Julie her cough subsiding but her throat a little sore ”Um don't worry is just that I– wasn't expecting that question”

”Oh yeah sorry, so…”

”So what?”

”So.. are you dating anyone?”

Tobin looked at her strangely with one eyebrow raised

”Oh! It's not for me, I just wanted to know more about you it's all”

Tobin thought about it, she could trust Julie right? It's not like on her team wasn't more girls that were gay, Sam’s sister from her Comm class was gay and she was part of the soccer team, and maybe Julie was a little chaotic like Kelley but she seemed reliable, so maybe she won't see her weird, it's 2019 and people is– well some of them are more open-minded than before. So why not right?

”Well” she started, picking at her pizza, ”No, I'm single, I have for a long time now”

”Ok, that's nothing wrong” there was a little bit of silence ”so there's no boy– or girl that's been stealing your attention?”

  
  


Tobin smiled she knew Julie wouldn't be uncomfortable around these themes.

”Ha no boys for me” she didn't know where this sudden confidence came from, maybe because she was more than okay with her sexuality but she was able to keep this conversation going without missing a beat

Julie smiled like she suddenly solved a mystery ”Sooo is there any girl?”

Now it was time for bashful Tobin to come back, really what has this girl done to her?, to transform her into a puddle with only her memory.

”Well there is one–”

Julie hummed ”someone I know?– maybe I could help you”

”Well I don't know if you could know her but her name is Chr–”

Julie's phone started ringing from the coffee table, Tobin saw Julie rapidly take her phone and answer the call.

_”Hello?”_

_”Oh, don't worry, I'm just here studying”_

_”Yeah, psych, my favorite subject”_ Julie rolled her eyes.

_”Nah I'm here with the best tutor”_ she winked at Tobin, she just chuckled.

_”Yeah we already ate and don't worry you study on the library, I know you prefer silence over me”_

Tobin smiled big, she knew what it felt like when your best friends understood what you needed.

_”See ya later CP, byeee!!”_

”Ok so where were we–” Tobin took the book to continue with her tutoring, she knew that their break needed to end if they wanted to finish with another topic, of course Julie protested and whined in response.

  
  


”Ughh I really hate psych!”

Tobin rolled her eyes at her ”Right– so memory, memory is divided into three stages encoding, storage, and retrieval of information”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking, would you like a Christen POV of everything Tobin's been living or a Julie (or maybe both idk), you can tell me on the comments!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> my Tumblr turn-up-the-heath for any complaints or suggestions :)


	3. Close enough and fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin faces what happened yesterday with her Christen encounter, with a little company of her friends and a steamy laser tag game.
> 
> Julie ends her tutoring, a soccer game and a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, really thank you for your patience with these chapters I tend to be a little, well much of a perfectionist lol, but anyways here is an 8k words chapter for you.
> 
> Also thank you for all the heart-warming words and support here and on Tumblr I love reading and answering your comments :D

**_Three days ago:_ **

  
  


”So you saw your soulmate across the hall and you didn't dare to talk to her?!” 

Kelley was pacing back and forth beside her, clearly annoyed at her friend, Tobin who was laying face down on the couch clearly embarrassed, she knew she really fucked up.

”Tobin!!”

”Ugh I know you don't have to remind me!”

Alex was watching everything unroll in front of her she didn't know what to do or say, her friend was clearly beating herself up on the couch and the other was ready to beat that said friend up for her stupidity, she had to do something– 

  
  


And she got an idea.

  
  


”Tobs hear me out”

Tobin grunted in acknowledgement.

”You will skip classes today”

”What?!” Tobin jumped from the couch like it was in flames. Just the single thought of missing school for one day, without it being extremely necessary, had her sweating out.

”Pff, Tobin, really? Lex you want _Tobin_ to skip school?”

”Listen both of you!” Her voice sent chills to both Kelley and Tobin, they straightened their backs, like kids being scolded for painting the walls ”Kell you were going to skip anyways and Tobs you only have two classes, everyone wants to go home right now, they won't notice you were absent– we are going to have a day out, all of us and chill like old times”

Tobin was standing there fidgeting and thinking, the two classes she had were on the same building so if she even went she won't have a chance to see Christen like yesterday, so she didn't have too much to lose and maybe she needed something like this to clear her head, what better way than to do it with her friends.

After all Christmas holidays were now around the corner meaning they won't be able to be all together in one place like now. 

  
  


So yeah what she had to lose? 

  
  


”Alright I'm in” 

”Yes!”

”Wow wow wow way to go Tobito, you're finally entering into the sacred art of skipping class, Lex and I will be the teachers of thee” she bowed

Tobin grinned she was filled with determination, Alex was right her professors won't notice, she can have a break from her quest and at the same time regain the confidence she has lost by her many failed attempts in finding Christen.

  
  
  


She mentally recaps where she stands on her search, she had already seen Christen twice (well counting the photo Ash took) and she had made like a kinda interaction with her even if it was from afar.

As her plan A of finding a party be thrown up didn't work, her second plan, would be– to know where and when she could find her and finally talk to her. Nothing extreme like stalking her or become her shadow, no, she won't become a Joe Goldberg in search of her Beck, but maybe she had to ask… probably the soccer team– wait Julie is on the soccer team ’ _stupid why haven't you asked her?’,_ she facepalmed herself on the inside. ’ _Yesterday you talked about your love life and you forget the only crucial fact, her name!’_ Tobin thought her life was starting to become a comedy and not a John Mulaney level of good.

”Ok Tobin stop beating yourself up and get changed” Kelley ordered her like a little kid in their first time dressing by themselves ”by tomorrow your confidence will be over 9000!” Tobin couldn't be more disappointed with Kelley's references, but hey she also had a lot of references she had on her mind, by now she could say that Christen was her ruby to her sapphire– she really needed to stop watching cartoons with Kelley and Alex.

  
  


…

  
  


Tobin went and decided on one of her simplest outfits consisting of gray sweatpants, white t-shirt and her ol’ reliable orange supreme snapback (it had a dog on it!). It wasn't really sunny for December, but hey it complimented her looks. She went down where Kelley was laughing with her phone probably some meme Sonnett sent her and Alex was adding some lip gloss, she didn't know why but she felt like this was a good day, except that little nagging feeling in her mind about skipping class but overall she was really happy.

”Ok” Kelley jumped off the couch ”I told the others to meet us at the Ultrazone!” she started cheering ”Nothing better than a good heated laser tag game to distract you from your lover, Toblerone”

’ _I swear I don't know where Kelley gets these names’_

”Shut up Kelley! you’re gonna go down”

”Oh! you’re on”

  
  


…

  
  


Already inside of the ultrazone laser tag were Ashlyn, Ali, Pinoe, Lindsey and Emily they were all dressed in black except Ali who seemed to be the only sane one in a group of dumbasses and not almost adults.

And when I say all black I mean all in black from head to toes, they had black pants and black long-sleeved shirts, god they were even wearing black gloves and caps. Tobin didn't know if she wanted to make fun of them or maybe be concerned because they were gonna steal her things.

”Why are you all dressed like that?” Tobin asked preferring to go with the easiest question she could muster, did they plan it?

”Babe, why do you look like you are part of that Ocean's 8 movie” Kelley was mouth open ”I mean don't get me wrong you look hot but I don't get it”

”Ok can you two stop eye-fucking?” Motioning to Kelley and Sonnett ”but yeah can anyone explain?” leave Alex to make all the direct questions.

”Its for camouflage, of course”

Emily scoffed like it was so obvious to the rest of them, making the other three next to her nod simultaneously.

”Don't worry on asking guys, I've already given my piece of mind to Ash” Ali looked menacingly to her girlfriend like they had already fought about this.

”Babe I told you before coming, to wear black”

”Have you ever seen me wearing black?”

”Umm”

”That's what I thought”

”Ok no more chatting I can't wait to destroy your asses” Pinoe exclaimed, everyone was getting ready mentally and physically for their turn, game faces on.

  
  


...

  
  


Something that characterized their friendship was their love to compete against each other, from who can eat the most pieces of pizza (ash getting their record for 12 pieces) to whom could last the longest in freezing water (you could still watch blue traces on Kelley's skin) but this was laser tag, it was time to get serious.

  
  


They got their equipment and were ready to enter the field of battle, when one of the employees came to stand in front of them to tell them the rules, they already knew them but it was all protocol.

”Hello everyone my name is Heather you can call me HAO and I'm part of the staff here in ultrazone, now the rules, first you can't jump, climb or run inside” she motioned to the three signs, ’ _what is this? are they kids?’_ Tobin thought then watched Sonnett, Lindsey and Pinoe trying to get Ash to sit on chewed gum and facepalmed herself ’ _ok yeah some of them were still kids_ ’.

She continued listening to Heather ”And second there will be three teams, red, yellow and blue, each one of four” 

’ _wait we are missing four, where in the world we are going to find four more?’_ Tobin started searching the place for four people willing to play but it was almost empty except for some kids or other teenagers playing at the arcade, welp they'll have to wai–

”Don't worry we are here!”

’ _That voice’ Tobin knew that voice she could recognize it but–_

_then she saw the blonde hair and ‘over-excited that-you-can't-contain energy’, ’of course, Julie’_

And three other girls following her she couldn't put a name on them but she guessed they were from the soccer team.

”Hey Tobin! I didn't peg you to be one of skipping classes” Julie looked at her smirkingly

Their friends from both sides were dazzled where did they know each other from?

Tobin looked at her friends and then at Julie ”Hey Julie just know that me skipping class doesn't mean we are skipping tutoring”

Ooh now their friends recognized that Julie.

”Ugh you're not fun”

”Ok yeah hi Julie, hi you other three whose names I don't know, now that the teams are complete, get ready to lose!” Sonnett exclaimed raising her gun into the sky like a sword.

  
  


…

  
  


The teams were all sorted out, the blue team conformed of Ali, Tobin, Kelley and Alex their team was named per Kelley insistence ”Team Preath” (Tobin wondered why), leaving the red team of the weirdos and grim-reaper-like looking of Ash, Emily, Pinoe and Lindsey whose team was named ”Hunter” (don't even ask why) Tobin wondered if they were making a reference to something but she couldn't quite get it, she will probably look at it after. 

And last but not least was Julie's yellow team conformed by Becky, Alyssa and Crystal, she knew her names after Julie presented them before the game, Tobin was a little disappointed that Julie probably didn't know about Christen, because– well if she did she would have brought her– but Tobin didn't let that get to her, she was ready to enjoy this day with her friends, that's why they were here on the first place, to distract her a little from her Christen search.

  
  
  


The game started Tobin's team was all for strategy well Kelley wasn't, but they could use her as bait, they just needed to–

” _Aaaah!!! Who te fuck is hunter 1!!”_ she heard Kelley yell in the dark of the room. _”I can't see them!”_

That's right before the game they chose their own names, that way every time you shot another player your name would appear on the back of your gun, just like video games, Tobin didn't know if her friends wrote their names but guessing by Kelley's rage, they didn't. Tobin wasn't the exception and the name she chose (are you ready?) was ’ _your mom’_ that way every time she shot anyone it would appear ”your mom shot you” god she was such a comedian and we have clear she was not one of the best, she was laughing at her own joke and Kelley getting shot multiple times because she didn't follow her plan but that's when everything clicked to her, Sonnett’s team is hunter and they are all dressed in black– the– the room is completely black, _fuck!! ’They were right it was camouflage’_ she needed to warn her team!

The room was lightning up with neon lights, Tobin tried to hide, she jumped and run (sorry people from the staff!), she could see Julie’s team yellow chest lights and her team's blue one's unit, but fuck she couldn't see her other friends, she started seeing some suspicious flashing white lights, Tobin started shooting at the lights without stopping that's when she heard something likely to the voice of Pinoe or maybe Lindsey shout ” _mom I'm going to destroy you!”_ alright she had to admit it was funny but also concerning.

  
  


The lights didn't stop and she was yet to encounter another person, she came to realize that if they wanted to bring down Sonnett’s team they would have to join forces with Julie, she only had it reunite her team– she started hearing footsteps around the corner, she prepared her gun, in laser tag it was ’shoot or being shot’. She jumped in front of the figure only to discover it was Kelley, they both screamed in fear but then some white color lights appeared so bright that they had to cover their eyes.

”Fuck they are coming!” Kelley took Tobin by the arm and hid in the highest place, they got down on their stomachs like a sniper position for cover.

”Wait Kell who's coming, what are you talking about?” 

”Em and her team, they are fucking cheating!, I can't see them”

”They are the ones with the lights?”

”Duh! Dude they even put black tape on their sensors!” Kelley was fuming, they were really competitive, she put her hands on her head ”Those fuckers, if they win I will give a piece of mind to them” 

”We have to find Julie's team, tell them to join forces with us if not they'll win” Tobin proposed

Just as they were coming out of their hiding place, they heard a lot of steps, they rapidly got prepared, it was 3 of the yellow team and to her dismay Julie wasn't with them.

”There they are, shoot!” Crystal exclaimed

Tobin rapidly jumped behind Kelley taking her as her human shield, protecting her vest from the lasers.

Kelley's vest signaled only two more lives and Tobin still had her ten. ”Fuck you too Tobin” Kelley grumbled 

”Wait stop! We want a truce” Tobin dropped her hanging gun in surrender and raised her arms, Kelley copied her.

”Why would we make a truce with you, this is war” the girl Becky pointed at them, she had half her face painted with green and brown warpaint like Katy Perry in that Part of me video, it honestly terrified her, she thought her friends were competitive but this overcomes it.

”Maybe they want to distract us and then BAM!” Crystal said crashing her fist in her palm mimicking the sound ”the rest of their team, attack us from behind” 

”If that was the case we would have already shot you” Kelley retorted 

She saw the others taking their guns and pointing at them, Tobin shoved Kelley ”Look this is serious some of our friends are–”

Julie rounded the corner to where they were talking, she came to them out of breath and panting ”The– ugh! the red team is cheating, they put some black tape on their sensors– I got shot like five times” 

”See I told you!” Kelley shoved Tobin

”That's what we wanted to tell you, we have to join forces to defeat the other team” Tobin claimed 

”Yeah we are in” Julie said nonchalantly

”But Jules we–” Crystal started

”Hey if that's the way to defeat them let's do it, then we can break our ”truce” and shoot them– Lyss what do you say?” they all turned to Alyssa. She was being really quiet on the conversation between the two teams.

”I mean you’re the captain, let's do that”

”Yes! Sonny and the others won't know what hit them” It seemed that Kelley truly wanted revenge 

”Ok so here's what we will do– Crystal and Kelley you are more– _slippery_ you go looking for Alex and Ali” She didn't acknowledge Kelley’s joke ” _just because we are short”_ but Tobin continued ”if you see white flashing lights hide” Tobin looked at them, they nodded in affirmation.

”Ok then Becky, Alyssa and Julie, you wait here you have better view to shoot them, and I– I will go as bait”

”But Tobin they will annihilate you!” Julie exclaimed

”Don't worry I have my ten lives, the max I can lose is four, then they'll have to recharge their guns, if everything goes as planned they will be cornered” she left a breath ”let's do this!”

  
  


…

  
  
  


_Several laughs and screams and even a black eye later..._

  
  
  


”I can't believe you joined forces with Julie against us, _your friends!”_ Emily exclaimed in betrayal, she was suffering from the disease we call ’being a sore loser’.

The game happened so fast, after Tobin encountered all of them, they were surrounded by four people, rapidly they lost most of their lives and then Julie, Becky and Alyssa shooting them from above, that was their tomb.

At the end Julie's team won because Tobin and her team were really weakened by the Hunters. But hey they had a good time.

  
  


”Oh _please shut up_ don't get so worked up over this you cheated” Alex said annoyedly 

”Yeah babe, if I wasn't so in love with you I would have stopped talking to you right here” 

It made everyone laugh.

”So Ali you forgive me right babe” Ash nibbed her girlfriend affectionately with her elbow. She was holding an ice pack to her face, her left eye turning black, courtesy of Pinoe’s bad job at handling a gun.

”If you get me food I won't be as angry”

Ash gulped, everything for her queen.

”What about we go eat some pizzas, let the cheaters pay for them!”

Of all the crazy ideas Kelley has had, this one is a really good one. Making everyone chant:

_”Yes!”_

_”You had it coming weirdos!”_

Tobin cracked up alongside her friends, she looked at Julie's team next to the exit ready to go, _she can invite them right?_ ”Hold on, I come back in a second”

”Julie! Hey Julie!”

”Huh?” Julie and her friends turned around.

”Do you guys want to come eat pizza with us? The cheaters are paying”

”Sorry Tobin, we’d like to but we have training” she pouted

”Aah that sucks, well maybe another time” 

”Yeah, bye Tobs, see you in three hours!”

She waved goodbye to all of them, guess she hadn't lost her touch at making new friends, if only her flirting skills were as good.

  
  


…

  
  


”Sou… Tobi wen you wiig finali gonn bing youg girg wid us?” Emily asked mid-chewing her pizza.

”What?” 

She saw Emily gulp the rest of her pizza ”I said, when you will finally bring your girl with us?” all seven faces turned to her expecting her response.

  
  


It was time for Tobin to man– no wait _woman up_ , all her life she has come to believe that maybe love wasn't it for her, she had met a few girls that didn't want anything serious, she got away from them, cause they didn't deserve her– and she can only count a real girlfriend who she dated for almost a year and a half but moved out of the country with an opportunity to chase her dreams (who was Tobin to not encourage her) and even though they ended everything in good terms, she could still feel some emptiness in her chest since her departure. That was until now.

It has been three years, three long years in which she hadn't dated anyone and she hadn't been fooling around with flings at every party she has been (it hasn't been a lot either but anyway one night wasn't her style) but now she can feel that that same emptiness she felt years ago has been filled with something.. well someone, first in the form of all her friends and family, this same seven assholes she got to call real friends who were everywhere and every time for her– and secondly a girl, a girl she only knew her name, her laugh, her appearance, the color of her eyes but most importantly if everything she heard from Kelley and everything she posted was truly her, then she knew some color of her soul, it terrified her the things she was experiencing but at the same time it terrified her that it wasn't so terrifying, when she looked at it in another way it was... calming. 

  
  


She felt calm around this crush.

  
  


She wanted to radiate the same feeling with her friends.

  
  
  


”Look guys, I know I tend to act ’ _emotionless’_ around you” she cleared her throat ”but the truth is I will do everything I can to talk to this girl, maybe I will stumble my words or make a fool of myself but I can't stand sitting here, literally, without doing anything about it” she was determined ”I promise you I will–

”Bring your girl with us”

She rolled her eyes with a fond smile ”Yeah what Sonny said”

  
  


Their table erupted in cheers, getting weird looks from the people around them. 

This was a great day.

  
  


…

  
  


**@ChristenPress: “** One of the lessons that I grew up with was to always stay true to yourself and never let what somebody else says distract you from your goals. And so when I hear about negative and false attacks, I really don't invest any energy in them, because I know who I am. –Michelle Obama

  
  


Tobin wasn't ready to like or share any tweet from Christen but she saved it.

  
  


…

  
  


Julie opened for Tobin the door ”So what's up for today teach” 

”Well luckily for you we are halfway our psych course–”

”Wuu!!” Julie shouted excitedly

”By now we have already studied intro to psych, the brain, sensation and perception, cognitive process and memories” Tobin was thinking ”Guess today we are doing language, intelligence, motivation, and emotions and tomorrow your last day will be personality and disorders, fun fact that's my favorite topic”

”Alright you weirdo who likes psychology, let's finish with this studying , luckily I won't be doing another”

Tobin rolled her eyes ”Why did you get into psychology in the first place?, I mean you seem to hate the subject”.

”Well at first it was awesome because I shared the subject with my best friend but now I couldn't escape it”

”And your roommate, she doesn't need help tutoring?”

”Nah she's just as intelligent as you are, but to be honest she doesn't have the same patience as you” she laughed ”by now she would have thrown at me every book, expecting the words to get impregnated in my head, literally”

Tobin chuckled ”Well I get that, I wanted to throw a book at you the first time we met–

”Hey!” Julie shoved Tobin who was still laughing

”Alright, alright, let's start with something you love to do, language”

Julie huffed ”You are no fun” 

”Alright buckle up– so language is a set of spoken, written or signed words and the way we combine them to communicate meaning”

”Aham”

”So... ok imagine language as a big block because we have thousands of languages, but they share same characteristics, some little blocks, write; the _phonemes_ they are like short sound units like sh, ch, a or t you can make them with your mouth”

Julie started making sounds 

”Yeah and when you combine them you make morphemes–

”Isn't that like a greek god”

Tobin was surprised ”Oh she knows her mythology, but no that's Morpheus, he was the good of dreams but I guess you could say he communicated messages to people when they sleep– hey don't distract me”

Julie just raised her arms in defense ”Don't blame me you started rambling, I just asked a question”

She looked at Julie warily ”Anyway _morphemes_ can be words like prefixes or suffixes and when you combine morphemes and phonemes you have _grammar_ that is a system of rules”

”Wow dude my brain just exploded”

”Ha! You say that everytime, I guess psych is really growing on you”

”Never”

”Alright miss denial Johnston, let's continue with how we start language since infants–”

  
  


…

  
  
  


”Ugh I'm wasted, I love psych but reviewing it again in one week is too much” Tobin whined

”Imagine me, I have to do a test”

Tobin rolled her eyes without Julie seeing her _Julie could have avoided this trying to save the semester in one week._

”I guess it's time to me to go, tomorrow we will finish this torment”

”Aye aye captain” she saluted Tobin, Julie couldn't move, her brain was fried.

Tobin her hoodie and got up, leaving a little important piece of clothing behind her, her favorite snapback.

  
  


**———**

**_Two days ago_ **

—————————————————————

**Group chat ”Tobin’s plan to get a gf”**

**KO:** Has someone seen Tobin?

**KO:** She has already finished her classes, but her car isn't at our place

**Lindsey:** she's probably out there studying

**Emily:** she's probably sucking face with Christen

**Alex:** she's probably tutoring her in anatomy

**Pinoe:** she's probably tutoring her in math, showing her how to count from 1 to 69

**Ash:** she's probably tutoring her in PE showing her endurance in a laydown position

**KO:** she's probably tutoring her in engineering, showing her how machines blow off steam

**You:** You guys are horrible! I will only talk to Lindsey and Ali 

**You:** and fyi I'm on the library ALONE

**Ali:** she's probably tutoring her in geography showing her where that Di'ja-booty is

**You:** YOU TOO ALI?!! 

**You:** Lindsey now you're my best friend and protegee

**Lindsey:** Yay!! Take that Sonny now i’m Tobin’s only favorite

**Emily:** :( 

**Emily:** Ok then.. Tobin and Christen sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**You:** SHUT UP SONNETT

**KO:** she's probably...

**You:** Kelley!! I swear to god, you live with me and I know by memory your entire schedule, there's nowhere you can hide

**KO:** Babe.. protect me 

**Alex:** Lol

**You:** That goes to you too Alex

**Pinoe:** I swear to god, people that are intelligent terrify me

**Ash:** So I guess you'll never be terrified of yourself

**Pinoe:** Hey!

—————————————————————

Their banter continued, they stopped teasing Tobin and moved on to Pinoe

’ _At least they're no longer talking about me’_ Tobin thought, she has to say that they were good jokes, she’ll be laughing if they weren't directed at her, but guess she had to admit her friends were clever, evil but clever.

She continued her stay at the library formulating ways to teach Julie her last topics for today, she guessed she would need help from her PowerPoint presentations, yes that, slides with transitions so Julie could get distracted one day before the big exam.

…

  
  


Last session before the big exam.

Julie knew it too, Tobin could see she was determined to pass this ’ _motherfuckin exam’_ as she calls but she could sense anxiety, _why if all her work has been in vain._

By the time she'd been helping JJ she came to realize she's gonna miss spending time with her, she had become a great friend and she would miss their banter of psychology, she knew that deep well maybe really deep inside her she loved psych too.

”Ok ready” Julie exhaled

Tobin was sitting waiting for Julie to get ready for maybe almost 10 minutes, she had her eyes closed and was breathing profoundly, hands on her lap.

”Alright Buddha let's start our two last topics”

”Dumbass, I just like to meditate when stuff is difficult, my roommate showed me how”

”Hey not judging, I sometimes like to run or play a little soccer to rid my stress or anxiety”

”You still play?!”

”Well I used to play– wait we can talk when we finish I swear it's one of the best topics of psych” she got her laptop out ”and I got a presentation!” 

”why I'm not surprised” she teased

…

”Alright those are the most important theories of personality that I think could come on your exam” she closed her laptop ”and now last but not least we can take a personality test!”

”You haven't done it?”

”Nop”

”And you're excited, aren't you?”

”Yep”

”Alright you big dork, let's take this test, what is the name again?”

”The 16 personalities” 

”Wow this test is long”

”A little yeah”

Tobin was already invested in her phone not minding answering Julie with larger sentences ”Ok I'll leave you to it”

Tobin just grunted

…

”Come on Tobin, I already have my results just waiting on ya”

”Wait– and– there”

”Yea finally what did you get?!!”

”Umm” she cleared her throat ”ISTJ - The inspector; ISTJs are bright, logical, and wise individuals who are very direct – for them, truth and facts are the most important–

“Sounds like you”

”Shut up– Defenders are true altruists, meeting kindness with kindness-in-excess and engaging the work and people they believe in with enthusiasm and generosity”

”Ok scary that is you, maybe this test works, now mine I'm a ESFP - The entertainer; They are social, fun-loving, free-spirited people who live life in the moment and squeeze every little bit of excitement from everything, they are observant, and very sensitive to others emotions. People with this personality type are often the first to help someone talk out a challenging problem”

”Huh well it sounds like you”

”Aww you think my soul radiates generosity”

”No I mean you do like the spotlight”

Julie shoved Tobin ”Shut up I do not”

”Alright miss Entertainer, now with this I can say that– at exactly 8:24 your tutoring journey has come to an end”

Julie dropped the book and sighed ”You know I didn't think it was possible for me to get ready for an exam in almost a week–” she signaled her notes ”but now I feel like I could pass this exam– thank you”

”Aww she has feelings” Tobin joked

”Shut up– but really thank you”

”Don't mention it Jules, glad I could help” she watched her phone ringing with messages ”welp that my cue” Tobin got up to the door, Julie trailing behind her ”Goodbye and good luck tomorrow Julie, do a review”

”Yeah yeah mom, bye Tobs!”

When Tobin closed the door, she saw a white BMW just driving by, stopping in front of the house, ’ _it's probably Julie’s roommate’,_ she couldn't see that said roommate, the windows were polarized and winter nights are already too dark, so she just waved them goodbye to them and got into her car, it was too late and her phone was still blowing up from texts. 

It was weird she hadn't met Julie's roommate yet but she guessed it wasn't something to be worried about, they'll meet in time. Right now, the only thing she knew about her is that she worked really hard for her to come home this late, it was.. admirable.

  
  


**———**

  
  


**_One day ago_ **

”Did you check yesterday's texts?” Kelley asked, they were walking to the school parking lot.

Julie’s tutoring has finished so Kelley didn't have to grab a ride with Alex and her boyfriend Servando. Honestly better for her, they didn't know if that car was still holy.

”Mm no when I arrived home I just face-planted” Kelley rolled her eyes at her ”What was all about”

”Well as I’m your _best friend_ , I’ll tell you that we have found out there will be a party tomorrow!”

”Oh okay, we can go”

Kelley just stared at her ”Really Tobin? I said there is going to be a party, held by the women soccer team”

”I mean that's okay, right?”

”I’ll give you another minute buddy”

Tobin scrunched her eyebrows, ’ _what's the matter of a party held by the women socc– oh fuck!– Christen!’_

”Oh fuck!”

”Yeah!”

”Tomorrow?”

”Yeah!”

”Christen?”

”Yeah!” 

Tobin's eyes were white, she couldn't formulate words, tomorrow was her day, she could do it.

”We have to go”

”That's what we talked about on the group chat you oblivious dumbass, we are all coming!”

”Ok I'm in”

”Yes!” 

Then on the distance they could hear someone yelling

”Tobin, Tobs!”

They turned around, It was Julie, she looked really happy

”Julie! How was it?!”

”Awesome! I passed I got a B!” she was jumping in her place ”I think that's one of my best grades ever!” 

”I'm so happy for you!”

”Thanks me too!” She bear-hugged Tobin, really _really_ strong, that she was even raised a few centimeters ”Really thank you!” 

”Hey I want a hug too” Kelley was pouting, she felt left out, Julie laughed and carried Kelley like a baby by the back of her knees. 

”Wow, you are so light!”

”Thanks is my chocolate milk– can you please carry me like this always? I can be your strength workout”

”Don't listen to her, she can be a child sometimes” 

Julie put Kelley down ”If being a child means to be cradled like that and never walk– then yeah”

Julie laughed ”I _can't_ do that–” Kelley pouted jokingly but then shrugged it off ”but I _can_ invite you to our soccer game final!”

”Yay footy!” Kelley 

”Thanks Julie we’ll be there!” she smiled ”what time?” 

”At 3:30 and you know if we win there’ll be an after-party! Wuu! Wuu!” she chanted then got serious ”but if we not well– we will still need drinks” then brightened up all over again ”but I can feel it's going to be ours!”

”You got it JJ, bring the cup home!”

”We will KO!” she started walking backwards and waved them goodbye ”so see you there!” 

They waved back

”You both are such an entertainers personality” Tobin whispered rolling her eyes, she made her way to the car

Kelley was still waving at Julie who was waving back too then stopped at not distinguishing Julie anymore

”Wait Tobin what's that?!” no response ”Tobin?!”

”TOBIN!”

  
  
  


**———**

  
  
  


**_Zero days ago ( aka Today's the day)_ **

  
  


”Tobs come on, kick-off is in 10 minutes!” Alex started shouting to the ceiling.

Kelley was laying desperately on the couch face down, her voice muffled ”COME ON TOBIN! WE’VE BEEN WAITING FOR 20 MINUTES”

”God I'm here guys!”

”Wow” Alex said, Kelley got up off the couch

”Looking good Tobito”

”Thanks”

It took one night and half of this day for Tobin to decide what to wear for the game and the party, she finally decided on some black skinny jeans, a gray t-shirt, her new Nike Chicago Air force 1 and finally a black leather jacket she didn't know she had but complimented her looks, she left her hair down falling in waves like always but it was more taken care of, her outfit wasn't something special but she can't deny she looked hot.

”Ok let's go, we have to meet the others!” Alex practically dragged them to the stadium.

  
  


…

  
  


Tobin was the scandal on her group of friends, getting cheers and some good compliments, (even a _someone is looking to get laid tonight_ from Pinoe). She felt good, powerful, you know dress good feel even better.

The players were still warming up, that's when she noticed Julie with her number 8 talking with someone who looked familiar, she wore number 23, she saw that Julie was scanning the bleachers, she stopped at were Tobin was seating and waved to them, well only Tobin who was the only one looking she waved back making her friends wave too. 

Then the girl turned to see who was waving Julie to, and made eye contact with Tobin or that's what she felt like, a little feeling of electricity held their eyes together _’number 23 is Christen’._

Remember when Tobin said she felt powerful some moments ago– well know she was feeling like a puddle, there standing melted on the ground her heart beating non-stop on her chest, she could recognize those green with-a-speck-of-gray eyes, _beautiful_.

They were there holding each other's eyes now for some minutes, to be specific her ’crush eyes’– but they were cut short by the trainer who got all the team to bundle up, _this would be a long game_ , Tobin imagined.

…

They were 10 minutes in when a beautiful centre from Crystal connected with Christen’s head, finishing at the back of the net, Tobin couldn't jump any higher if she could, she was ecstatic, their school was 1-0 and they looked to have more goals on their way, this was really their year.

_”Look at Tobin's girl!”_

_”Wow, the keeper didn't have a chance”_

_”Beautiful goal”_

She didn't pay attention to her friends, she solely had eyes for the girl in the jersey number 23 extending her arms like an airplane in celebration.

  
  
  


The clocked ticked by, you could feel tension in the air, the stadium continued to cheer but they all wanted the match to end.

They were still 1-0, 85th minute, Christen’s goal was the only one on the evening, the rival team hasn't given up from that early goal and continued to push but Alyssa and Becky were doing and amazing job to keep them at bay.

Alyssa made two big saves, one from a corner and other a penalty against caused by a hand on the area, she stopped both of them on the line.

Becky was a wall on the defense, she kept the composure and commanded the field, she was captain after all. 

What can she say about Julie she was the provider on midfield, she attacked with a header and defended with a slide, she was strong and used her body to remove the ball from those who dare to get near her zone.

And Christen, Christen was the leader on the attacking zone, she sprinted from midfield to the box, she was pure energy, powerful shots that unfortunately the other keeper stopped, she assisted and she showed the defenders how to look dumb with a cutback or a nutmeg.

The team was amazing, they were doing amazing, they were now on the 88th minute almost 2 or more minutes to take the cup home, when a corner was on their favor, Christen took it, she put the ball down and then the school erupted in cheers, goal!!! from Julie. How in the world did she manage to score a goal like that from the first post with her head, Tobin didn't know, she cheered for her friend (not as loud as for Christen though).

The referee signaled the end of the match and the bleachers erupted with screams, the trophy finally came home, the team passed for their first-place medals and Tobin couldn't feel more proud for the people she knows, they deserved it and now it was time to celebrate.

  
  


…

  
  


”So Kelley tell me again where is the party being held?”

”I told you, here”

”No you didn't tell me”

”Could you two stop arguing, just– here put in on the GPS, this is the direction, the same like the last time” Alex said annoyed they were out of the school stadium and ready to go to the party to celebrate, but Kelley who called shotgun was being a terrible co-pilot and didn't help Tobin with the directions to the party.

”Now was that so difficult Kelley?”

”Yeah yeah just drive us to the party, I want to get wasted, and you know your car, yo–”

”Yeah I’m DD– but if you puke in my car I swear to god you'll will clean it and go to school walking everyday”

”Alright I won't get as wasted”

”Thank god–”

”I'll get super wasted!”

”Ugh KELLEY!”

  
  


…

  
  


”We are here!”

”God this house still amazes me”

Tobin parked near the house, she was concentrated on parking well and in a place where some drunkie wouldn't be able to damage her baby, she looked up to the loud bright house and what she saw was–

  
  


”Wait GUYS this is Julie's house!!”

”What?!” they asked at the same time

”Yeah this is where I tutored her!” she rubbed her eyes as if she were dreaming ”Yeah this is where she and her roommate lives”

”Ugh Tobin if you already knew the address, why you didn't take us”

”Well Kelley, firstly I didn't know who was going to hold the party and secondly I don't know the directions! Julie always rode with me, from the school to her house!”

”Ok children stop fighting” Alex unfastened her seatbelt ”it's time to celebrate!”

  
  


…

  
  


The music was pumping through her veins, a sea of people inside the house dancing, some playing beer pong and others were just talking in their own group, almost all the school athlete department and some out were there, all happily celebrating the win and of course the start of holidays the very next week.

She tried to look for the women's soccer team, or at least four recognizable faces, she was searching until she saw Alyssa, Crystal and Becky all talking animatedly about the amazing game they had, Tobin with Kelley on her side as wingwoman (Alex was already lost looking for his boyfriend) got closer to the group of three.

Tobin approached with confidence making them look to her ”Hey guys amazing game!”

”Tobs!”

”Hey Tobin, hi Kelley!”

Alyssa just nodded at them

Crystal started talking animatedly ”Did you see that awesome pass?!”

”We did, we did!”

”Tobin was even out of her seat, screaming her lungs out!” let it to Kelley to embarrass her, they were like siblings who often fought but loved each other nonetheless.

”Yes because you deserved it guys” she said and looked pointedly at Kelley who was just smirking at her. ”Hey have you seen Julie, I want to congratulate her” It was one reason but the other reason was to ask for Christen

”She's probably with Chris–” 

”Hey guys!” A voice sounding just like Julie didn't let Crystal finish her sentence.

She turned around to Julie talking and it was like if all air was knocked out of her with a hook on the stomach, Julie wasn't alone and imagine who was alongside her, _Yeah Christen._ It felt like time stopped and it was just Tobin and Christen looking at each other few centimeters apart, as if her eyes could communicate, continuing what they did before the game, it was something like a search coming to an end, she couldn't talk, she couldn't see another person, she was frozen staring at Christen, Christen who was wearing black skinny jeans and black blouse, white sneakers and an orange snapback.

The world around her came back when Kelley subtly elbowed her. Yeah she knew what was happening with Tobin right now, her friend has just been broken.

”Hey Tobin, Kelley this is Christen she's my roommate!”

”Hey!”

Tobin couldn't respond, Christen either, the moment was just passing between them, they couldn't see that her friends were whispering with each other and laughing and getting away leaving them alone to go to another place, wouldn't care anyway.

Christen got out of the trance first, noticing Julie not by her side ”Hey, I’m Christen” she raised her hand to introduce herself

Tobin blinked away the trance too and lifted her hand to connect their hands, she hoped they weren't sweaty. When their hands touched it felt warm, electricity just passed between their eyes but warmth just passed through their bodies, it ended a little too soon for Tobin's liking.

  
  


”Hi Tobin–” she blushed ”well me– I'm Tobin– I already know you are Christen” she rubbed her neck, _awkward,_ here comes the same Tobin who saw Christen the first

Christen giggled, _it was so cute_ Tobin thought, if making a fool of herself made Christen laugh then she would do it, everytime without thinking

”Hello Tobin” she looked around ”it looks like our friends ditched us”

Tobin turned it was true she couldn't hear Kelley teasing her ”Well do you want to look for them?” she asked maybe she preferred being with her friends and not Tobin– _Fuck Tobin you have just scared her away why are you li–_ she didn't finish chastising herself when the sweet angelic voice answered

”I'd rather be here with you”

_Oh– Oh! wait is Christen flirting with her?! It can be, Tobin stop thinking and say something._

She cleared her throat cheeks and ears completely red, at least there wasn't a lot of light. ”Me too” she gleamed, her characteristic smile on display, it made Christen blush.

”Do you maybe want to go out for some air?” Tobin asked

”I'd love to” Christen put some hair behind her ear.

Together they got out of the house to the backyard, Tobin followed. She didn't know they also had a backyard. That made the house even bigger. But not as big as Tobin was feeling, she was floating being led by her crush to a space where they could talk with no distractions. She didn't want to think about what could happen here, just the two of them– well there were still people outside but at least they were too occupied drinking to notice them.

It was a little chilly, Tobin felt the air on her face, she didn't feel too cold, but her companion was shivering, she wasn't wearing any jacket or hoodie, it was just a black strappy tank blouse.

Tobin as the gentlewoman she is, took her leather jacket and offered it to Christen ”Here is a little cold”

”No, no please you keep it– I– I live here I can go upstairs for a jacket” Christen tried to deny 

”Don't worry– here” Tobin put it around her shoulders

She saw how Christen had a tiny smile on her lips, she grabbed the sleeves and hugged the jacket closer to her, as if Tobin was giving her an embrace.

”Wait but now you'll get cold”

”Don't worry I'm used to this cold, my family and I used to live in New Jersey”

Their smiles couldn't stop, they were happy in each other’s presence.

”I'm born and raised here in California, you could say– I don't do well in cold” she giggled

Tobin chuckled ”I could tell, you were shivering”

Christen looked funnily offended ”I wasn't shivering”

It made Tobin laugh harder ”Ok ok you weren't” she raised her hands in defense

”That's right” they both grinned

It was good healthy teasing, and maybe flirting, the night and the stars shining it was a beautiful combination.

”You know” Tobin looked at Christen for what she had to say _ok Tobin this is it, please calm down whatever she says– she's looking at you, calm–_

”I think I have a jacket just like this one”

_Ok she wasn't expecting that_ ”Really?”

”Yeah but I haven't seen it for almost five days, I thought I left my library id there on the pocket–” she felt a little plastic piece in form of rectangle on the right pocket

”Wait is this my jacket?”

Tobin was startled ”What no–”

”Ha ha It is, look– my id” Christen wasn't mad she was even laughing, when Christen dipped her head laughing, Tobin could see the orange cap that covered her perfect curly hair. She couldn't see it at first because Christen and her are almost the same height, Christen being a little few inches taller, but she could tell it was her favorite snapback she lost three days ago, but how did Christen had it?

”Wait is that my snapback?”

Now Christen looked startled ”What no, it's Julie’s” she grabbed and showed it to Tobin

Tobin turned it upside down and looked _Tobin_ scribbled with her messy writing and a black permanent marker, she laughed ”Look is mine”

Christen read the name like it was one of Andy’s toys, with his name written on the boots 

”I put names on my things, so then Kelley and Alex can't grab my things”

They laughed at this oddity, they sharing the same closet ”Wait– but how did your things and my things finished with each other?” Christen furrowed her eyebrows in wonder

”I don't know when I was here tutoring Julie, she gave me–”

_’Wait a second– did Julie swapped our clothes?’_

She remembers now, how she took the jacket from Julie when she thought she left it on the first day of tutoring her and three days ago when she wore this same snapback when they went to play laser tag, she couldn't find it anywhere.

_’Julie did swap our clothes’_

Realization came across their minds, Julie you little piece of… matchmaker.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Christen POV as you all asked, it'll be about what Christen did and felt during those missed encounters with Tobin and until this part! :D
> 
> Also the ’laser tag game’ was inspired by the odd1sout video by the same name, it just felt like something sonnett and the others would do.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me!


	4. Number 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night was coming to an end, the party finishes in an unexpected way, yet Christen and Tobin seem to gravitate around each other and they don't find it bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christen POV!! :D

_‘I can’t believe Julie swapped our clothes, when all people leave, we will have a little talk, bf to bf’_ Christen thought _–_ of all the topics she expected to have in a conversation with her crush, this wasn't one of them. Christen looked at Tobin, she wanted to amend this, she didn't want to come out like a cloth stealer or a weirdo, of course by their laughter, Tobin didn't look like she mind it, obviously they found the situation quite funny.

Christen felt Tobin put her hand on her shoulder, she looked up –to those same honey warm eyes she was taken aback the first time she saw them– “Christen don't worry, i'm not mad” she laughed “Honestly i find it funny” she smiled at her.

_‘Could this girl be any cuter?! – “_ Thank you Tobin, just so you know I don't go by stealing things from everyone I meet”

“Oh don't worry I wouldn't mind, actually that jacket fitted perfectly, do you mind giving it back to me sometime?” _– this girl will be the death of me, okay Christen be cool about it –_

“Actually i wouldn't mind if it meant talking to you again” she tried to wink, it looked more like a weird blink with her left eye, she didn't know how to wink when she was nervous, or at all.

It seemed like it worked because Tobin looked bashfully at the floor, _good job Christen,_ she mentally patted her back, she wasn't really good at flirting, but hey she can be cute, she hoped Tobin took it like flirtatious though. 

Tobin brought her face up to Christen, her smile on full display at her, Christen couldn't get used to this smile, after all it was her number one weakness _–_ and something like being the source of that smile, felt pretty special to her _–_ her heart was beating so fast, she wouldn't mind not sleeping for the entire night if it meant recalling this conversation in her head over and over again, one she has been waiting for… for quite some time now. She didn't want this night to end.

“Tell you what, I keep the jacket and you keep the snapback– until we see each other again” Tobin suggested, _was Tobin flirting back, god give me force to complete this night without making a fool of myself “_ Don't worry I will take care of it” she added after a few beats.

Christen didn't mind lending Tobin her jacket for more time.

And maybe, maybe if she could scratch deeper into what Tobin said it would mean something different in the future, one where the jacket wasn't the only thing she’ll need to take care of.

This night was pretty amazing, for Tobin and Christen liking, they couldn't think of one thing that could go badly, except well– it was a college party and Kelley, Emily and Julie were indeed together, and well wasted.

But right now at this place, under the bright moon and stars, it was all Christen and Tobin, they were finally together, looking at each other's eyes, getting lost in the moment– too good to be true and too good to not have an abrupt ending– in the form of something being broken and groans of pain coming from inside the living room.

Christen was startled by the sound, “Did you hear that?” Tobin for a second did not respond, still transfixed on Christen’s face

“Hear what?” 

Christen thought she was imagining things, she wanted to continue where Tobin and her left of, when they heard again a noise now louder, it sounded just like glass breaking, this time they both got startled, that's when a disheveled, little drunk and stressed-looking Alex appeared on the backyard sliding glass door calling at Christen.

“Christen!, CHRISTEN!” 

Christen was anxious, what happened now? She only calmed down a little when Tobin squeezed gently her shoulder, meaning she was there for her.

“Alex what happened?” Tobin asked calmly, Christen was concerned at this _Alex_ appearance– _Ok Tobin knows her maybe it wasn't something bad_ – 

“It's broken!”

“What?!” They exclaimed at the same time

“Come!”

They took off running, _what was broken?_ – _oh please don't tell me one of the vases, from the living room_ –

“Wait Alex what is broken?” Thank god for Tobin who was Christen’s voice on this time of distress.

“They!”

“Alex you have to be clearer than that what is they?– oh” Tobin was interrupted by the sight in front of them.

Christen took a step forward to watch the damage in front of the two girls, she wanted to see for her own, what was it all about, she was anxious for sure, but oh–

Christen burst out laughing, in front of them were Emily, Kelley and Julie sleeping on a broken beer pong table, they were cuddling and pretty wasted may her add, she couldn't believe her eyes, she took a photo, she couldn't forget what happened right here –it will become part of her blackmailing carpet for Julie, that's for sure– but it was all okay, well those three were not but at least her grandmother’s vases weren’t damaged, she sighed, ok there were some pieces of glass surrounding them but it came from some beer bottles being crashed from the impact, but it looked like miraculously, there wasn't sign of blood – _thank god_ – those three might have jumped on the table and broke it–

“I'm sorry Pressy, i told the three of them not to dance _on_ the table at the same time because it would not stand, but they didn't hear me” it was Crystal looking as disheveled as Alex – _what happened when Tobin and I weren't here?_ – Crystal huffed, she really looked like she tried to stop those three and Christen trusted her, she was the fourth voice of reason in her group of friends, on the first place was Alyssa, then Becky and her coming in third; Becky was second because sometimes she could be corrupted.

“Don't worry Crys, I imagine you did everything you could..” she looked around at the people that continued at the party there was pretty much her group of friends and teammates, Tobin’s friends and some wasted boys already sleeping, she could recognize them as Allie and Crystal’s boyfriends, she didn't know where to start cleaning this mess, she couldn't wake up those three dumbasses fearing they could cut themselves with the glass around them, so she will let them stay there for now– she felt someone stand beside her, she could tell exactly who was it, after only speaking for some minutes, she could feel the peacefulness this person irradiated next to her.

“Chris don't worry I’ll help you clean this mess” _Tobin was such an angel, wait Chris?_ she smiled, she called her by nickname “ _Right_ Alex” Tobin looked pointedly at Alex

Alex nodded, it looked like she sobered up, product of the stress accompanied by the event unfolding in front of her. 

“Yeah us too” 

At least people helped her clean this mess.

…

It was now 5 in the morning and you could watch people cleaning the house, thank god it was only the first floor, the backyard and front yard. And the rooms were all locked, she couldn't imagine having their rooms all messed up like last time, it was a little of her fault, well a lot but how could you blame her when all she was thinking was of some hazel eyes.

”Chris, where do you want me to put all the garbage?” Can she say she was really grateful for Tobin Heath?, cause she was, she continued helping Christen, even though this wasn't her house or something she caused, especially the second part, Christen hoped she didn't feel responsible for this.

”Here, follow me”

They dropped the two bags filled with beer cans and some plastic vases, thrown at every corner on the house, they felt like they were hunting for Easter eggs every time they found one, they were counting them and at the end they had a recount of who collected the most, P.S Crystal won with 24 vases found.

Christen couldn't drop her eyes of Tobin, first were her honey brown eyes that could stare warmly at your soul, then her smile that lighted her whole night but now it was also her personality, she added that to her checklist for things she found unique about this girl, she wished they had more time talking and learn about each other– and not spending that time picking up garbage, but hey it could be a story worth telling.  
She saw Tobin carry the bags and dropping them inside the garbage can easily, she couldn't help but watch Tobin’s arms working, and Christen's jacket wrapped around her waist – you could say she was a little dazzled, Tobin looked at her and grinned, Christen blushed she was caught staring.

”So sorry for causing a mess on your house” Tobin rubbed her neck nervously

Christen wanted to clear everything, it wasn't Tobin's fault, she put her hand on Tobin's arm to ease her– and for other reasons too… ”Don't worry Tobin, it wasn't your fault… I'm– I'm actually thankful you stayed here to help me”

Tobin looked more relieved ”Ok– just so you know, Kelley and Emily will be punished for this behavior” she pursed her lips and crossed her arms, what a dork.

Christen giggled – something she finds herself constantly doing around Tobin – ”it's hard to believe we both have children to look after” 

”Ugh! tell me about it” 

They both laughed… they didn't want this night to end or well– morning. They spent such a good time together but the so-called children were starting to wake up and they needed their bed.

Alex was already dragging a groggy Kelley and Servando a sleepy Emily, ”Christen sorry for the problems these kids caused, we are finally going home, it was a good goodbye-party”

”Thanks Alex and don't worry, guess we'll have to avoid giving those three alcohol”

They all laughed, keeping a Kelley without alcohol was going to be impossible but they could try.

”Beer...” they could hear Kelley whisper as if she could sense what they were talking about, that made them burst out laughing more, even in her dreams, she thought of beer.

”We’ll be getting them in the car, Tobs could you lend me your keys?”

Tobin threw the keys, Alex caught them and directed the drunkies to the car, it was again Tobin and Christen.

”Thank yo–”

”I had–”

They tried to say at the same time, they both blushed and laughed, Tobin signaled at Christen ”You first”

Christen cleared her throat ”Thank you for helping me clean the house, I had an amazing night, even though what happened”

Tobin was grinning from ear to ear ”I had an amazing night too– I was wondering… will I see you again sometime?”

Christen nodded ”Well you know where to find me” they laughed, of course, they knew they both went to the same college, they have seen each other, it was only fate that didn't let them encounter each other in the same place at the same time.

Few seconds passed, they acknowledged it was time to say goodbye especially after Alex was waiting in the car, and she was honking at them.

Ignoring the three honks of Alex, Tobin turned to Christen with a small apologetic smile “So I guess... I’m going home– I– see you in two weeks?” 

_That’s right two weeks, we have winter vacations, how am I supposed to wait two weeks to see Tobin again. Guess it's the first time I don't want Christmas to come._

Christen couldn't help but look sad at the realization that after waiting all this time, they would have to wait more time, to continue this talk. “Yeah see you in two weeks Tobin” Christen saw the figure of the girl drifting away, even in the darkness of the morning, the soccer player couldn't remove her eyes from the girl that continued to wear her jacket, she wasn't gone yet and she was longing for her presence, she will have to look for her in order to continue where they left off.

She waved to the car, mainly to the girl sitting behind the wheel.

She stayed on the same place in the front yard, until the lights of the car disappeared into the dark morning.

…

“So how was it?”

Christen jumped at the voice coming from the couch, “Darn it Juls, you scared me” she had both hands on her chest trying to stop her heart which was beating so hastily, Julie knew how Christen hated jumpscares, but she ignored her.

Her best friend rolled her eyes at her “I guess it was a great night if your heart is beating that fast” she winked at her.

Of course Julie knew about her crush on Heath, well Tobin, she has for years… yeah years.

Christen ignored her friend, she was still drunk she didn't know what she was talking about–

“Just so you know, i'm not longer drunk, I took water, so yeah I want to talk– _about your niight” she singsoed_

_Fuck Julie knows her too well._

She sat down next to Julie, who made space by folding her legs and sitting on them “There's not much to tell, not after you guys gave us a big scare” 

“Oh yeah, sorry about that”

“Don't worry”

  
  


But Julie couldn't drop the conversation just yet “Sooo.. Tobin”

Christen sighed, “What about her?” she wanted Julie to work for it, if she wanted to get more answers

“C’mon Chris, you met your crush!” 

“It's not a big deal” she dropped her gaze to the floor.

  
  


“It's not a big deal?!” she could feel Julie's stare burning holes on the side of her head “Ok, don't tell me that meeting your crush for how long was it?– oh yeah...almost ten years!!– wasn't a big deal! you didn't feel anything?!”

“Aright shut up”

Julie obviously wasn't shutting up “No you shut up” she got up to walk around the couch grumbling in front of Christen “Come on Chris, I didn't plan this for you not to make moves on her!”

Ok know Christen was annoyed, how was Julie getting mad about all of this, Christen herself is angry about all of this, she got to meet her crush, and then she won't talk to her within two weeks, she had all reasons to be furious but Julie– wait a minute, did Julie said plan?

“Wait a second, did you say plan?”

Julie huffed and sat down again on the couch, almost falling over Christen, just missing for a few centimeters “You both, really are that oblivious” she rolled her eyes, “of course I planned this, everytime she came, I tried to talk to you, _hey maybe you can come home sooner.... hey can you come with me for some coffee…_ hell I even asked you to wait for me after practice” she sighed and looked sadly at Christen with her blue eyes ”Chris you didn't even notice your jacket”

There wasn't room for Christen to be offended, but she _was_ a little offended, this made her feel like she had no game “Juls, I didn't know”

“I know Chris, and I know how important school and soccer is for you, so I wanted to take away a little weigh of your shoulders and look for this girl myself” Christen grabbed Julie’s hand, it meant she wanted her to continue “so yeah, I met her and she offered willingly her help to tutor me, I know I would be a pain in the ass for you if you helped me study” the green-eyed girl just laughed “so when she was here the only thing I could think of was– for you to meet and when I noticed that wouldn't happen – for some strange reason – I tried swapping your clothes” 

Christen and her laughed, at least it worked somehow.

“And look it worked” 

Christen brought Julie on a quick embrace “Julie, you could have told me”

“And then what, miss the look on your faces when you saw each other” Julie burst out laughing making Christen shove her. “You know I’ve got you Chris... forever”

“I know Jules, I’ve got you too” they smiled and then Christen yawned, all this talk of emotions – and cleaning the house – made her sleepy.

Julie glanced at the microwave clock on the counter and read the time “Fucking shit!” she exclaimed “Chris it's almost six in the morning, got to slee–”

Christen didn't move, she was already out, sleeping with her head on the arm of the couch, and a smile on her face.

Julie grinned at the sight, she brought her phone out and took a picture, she opened her contacts and looked for the number she had saved, but had not used, under the name of **_‘Tutor for Christen’s heart’_** she started a new chat and sent the picture, she wrote below, _I have her phone number if you’d like it ;)._

She didn't expect a response, maybe until later on the day, but she smiled at what was blossoming in front of her, this maybe love story, she chuckled, these two idiots owed her, literally their wedding.

* * *

Christen never dreamed, and when she dreamed it was mostly school stuff, so she was glad she was dreaming about other things rather than Freud’s psychoanalysis theories.

She was dreaming of a girl and her hazel eyes, her story.

.

.

.

_Ten years ago_

_“Welcome to the MagicJack soccer camp, my name is Abby Wambach and I’ll be your coach at this soccer camp_ –”

_Christen was really excited for this camp, she constantly begged her parents to let her come to this place, it was really famous in the california area, and even more when Abby Wambach, professional and world cup soccer player was the new coach, it was filled each year, with new faces of little girls wanting to take a peek at the soccer world and have a step closer to a professional career, and Christen wasn't the exception._

_She was the new face, she looked around and everyone was already talking, everyone knew each other, she was the only 11-year-old, actually listening to the coach Abby, well she and another blonde girl._

_“So everyone grab a pair and let's start with the fun!”_

_Ugh even at her short age, Christen couldn't help but hate making teams inside a team, of course it was soccer and she needed to learn how to play with other people, it was just something she needed to work on, her social abilities._

_She was looking for a pair but it looked that everyone swarmed around one girl, she had number 17 on her jersey, Christen couldn't understand what was so special about this girl, but she guessed she was good (she shortly realized that this girl indeed was really good at soccer), while Christen was looking weirdly at the girl, she noticed the blonde girl she guessed was new_ – _just as her_ – _approach her._

_“Hey, would you want to be my partner?” the girl smiled._

_Christen was excited, she had found someone to be her pair, and it wasn't awkward at all, she liked this girl “Of course!”_

_The girl jumped in excitement “Yay!, my name is Julie but you can call me JJ everyone does that” she extended her little pale hand towards Christen_

_“Hi JJ! My name is Christen” she took Julie’s hand, they grabbed a soccer ball and together they looked at the swarm of girls looking for the attention of #17_

_“Looks like we are the only ones who actually have a pair” they laughed, that’s when the coach appeared next to the girls._

_“Yo, kids, let Heath have some air, you are suffocating her” she stepped next to the girl with low socks that barely covered her shins and had her brown waves on a high ponytail._

_“But we want her on our teams!” A lot of the girls exclaimed, some even looked that wanted to throw some tantrums_

_“I know kids, but let her choose her own partner”_

_Heath looked timidly to the girls, scanning the crowd to choose her partner, it was just a brief moment when she connected eyes with Christen, and she could have sworn she felt like a light sparkle when it happened, but Christen was with Julie so she couldn't be her pair._

_“I choose Ash” Heath said_

_“Yes!” another blonde girl punched the air, Christen was a little lost, why did Heath choose a goalkeeper?, she could have chosen another player, Christen thought._

_“Isn't she a keeper” Julie whispered next to her with a hand over her mouth._

_Christen shrugged at her, not removing her eyes from this girl Heath, certainly she was something else._

_That’s when the little circle that was formed around number 17 started dissolving with dropped faces and finally coach blew the whistle, it was time for camp to officially start. She was excited, she couldn't wait for what this month had planned for her, she made a friend now and it was time for her to start her soccer career._

  
  


_...._

  
  


_When camp ended Christen and Julie continued in contact, they rapidly become fast friends and then best friends, their parents even got them together at the same school for the following years and they couldn't help but being excited for the next summer soccer camp together, it was a great team and even if they didn't really talk with all the girls, they wanted to be together and play more soccer._

_…_

  
  


_They couldn't play at the next MagicJack camp because the team folded, the girls were really sad, so they started looking for other teams to continue playing and blowing some of their energy out, and they found the Pali Blues soccer team with summer camp for all ages, they were ecstatic, they talked about it non-stop, their parents knew how important this friendship and soccer was for the two girls so they contributed at it, Christen’s father drove both Julie and Christen to camp every day and then they would stick together the whole time back on their house until Julie’s parents came to pick Julie up for the night._

_The Pali Blues was filled with the same girls from the MagicJack team, the teams were based in California after all, but Christen could feel that something was missing, and it wasn’t just something it was someone… number 17._

_._

_._

_._

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how are we feeling? :D
> 
> This chapter was a little shorter but I wanted to cut it here so next episode starts with a kinda new day :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one filled with Christen flashbacks and feelings.

Christen woke up wrapped on a gray fluffy blanket and the smell of something delicious that had just been prepared in the kitchen, she scanned the place a little confused for a moment, this wasn't her room, she must have fallen asleep on the couch while she was talking with Julie about their feelings. 

She got up to the kitchen to grab something to eat. It wasn't late, 12 pm, but something about messing up her biological clock just made her cranky. The place looked tidy, like if a wild party hadn't occurred six hours ago, and she knew who to be thankful for,  _ Tobin,  _ (also her other friends but the tan girl was the first person to come to her mind) , talking about being thankful, she was– well.. a little grateful that Julie made all this scandal in order for her to get to know Tobin once and for all, Julie can be very insistent, and her ways can be crazy but at the end, her ideas tend to work alright, as uncommon they could be– something she always admired about her best friend.

When she finished thinking of her unusual morning, she saw sitting on the kitchen counter a plate with pancakes, she loved pancakes and Julie made some amazing pancakes– can she say she was more than grateful for her best friend?

And besides the plate laid a little note, which said:

_ went to buy some _

_ groceries for Christmas _

_ P.S. feel free to decor without me :P _

_ \- JJ _

That's right Christmas, Christen checked the calendar,  _ Sunday 22nd _ , just two days for Christmas Eve. Christen rolled her eyes at her friend’s note, Julie disliked to decor for Christmas, no actual disliked but she always let Christen do it, because if she made a wrong decision on where to put an ornament, Christen would kick her ass not literally but she would get chastised.

Still after everything, it was Christens favorite moment of December, getting to decor with her best friend.

On her way to eat on the coffee table in front of the couch, she passed some boxes stacked over each other, labeled as Christmas C & J, one box really got her attention mostly because the memory it brought, the box marked with ”Christmas tree” she laughed thinking about that time Julie made a mess while setting up their tree.

.

.

.

_ ”Chris I'm almost done decorating the tree! Come look at it!” Julie shouted from one floor below them. _

_ Christen put her hair on a bun after all the work they've been doing on her new home, the best friends were really excited, this was going to be her first Christmas as college students in their department, they couldn't wait for many more Christmas living like independent almost adults. _

_ ”Coming Jules! Let me get down the camera” Christen couldn't wait to have all their home decorated in amazing lights and colors, she loved this month– also because of her birthday. _

_ Christen got down the stairs and watched a smiling Julie in front of what was their Christmas tree, she couldn't see behind her but she was ready to make the most out of their next two days. _

_ ”So?” Julie was jumping on her place clearly really excited _

_ Christen was too, but she couldn't see what her friend wanted her to show, ”Jules I can't take the photo with you on the way” she laughed _

_ Julie got out the way, still jumping and smiling like a little kid in– well Christmas. _

_ Christen was stunned, really at loss of words… _

_ ”Chris I know I'm amazing and I left you without words but come on tell me what you think!” _

_ She got out of her trance– and well she didn't know how to say this. _

_ ”Um Jules–” _

_ ”Yeah?!” _

_ Christen snorted, she started laughing _

_ ”Wait , Chris, that's– that's not the reaction I expected, I thought you were going to say– ’Wow Julie I didn't peg you for being an amazing decorator/genius maybe you should drop communications and be an interior designer’.. not laugh at me” the blonde haired-girl was really  _ confused 

_ Christen couldn't stop giggling ”Julie is– is upside down”  _

_ ”What?” _

_ ”The tree, you– did you read the instructions?” _

_ ”Umm no, I just went with how I got each branch out first” _

_ There it was _

_ ”Juls, the instructions, mark one color for each branch and place on the trunk, so you could know where to put them”  _

_ ”They have what?!–” _

_ Christen continued cracking up, she got her polaroid camera and took two photos, one of the tree that looked upside down and one of Julie's face, it was to say the least, an unforgettable Christmas.  _

_. _

_. _

_. _

  
  


From now on, Christen put the Christmas tree, step by step following the instructions, and putting each branch on the right place, then both Julie and her did the decor, something they enjoyed to do together; the dancing with the lights around the tree, them laughing at their photos and letters for each other but in the end it was just them celebrating the feeling of family that Christmas brought.

They were even more excited that for the first time ever, this year they were hosting the Christmas family dinner, surely they will have their hands occupied with the food and having the house ready for 20 or more people, still, they were a little frightened yet proud of their progress, going to show how they've grown up, taking care of the house and making good use of the money they've earned with all the hours spent in training and camps.

Christen stopped daydreaming when she heard the distinct sound of too many keys and one of her favorites voices.

”Honey I'm Hoooome!” Julie sounded like she was struggling.

”Hey! Do you need a hand?”

It passed a few seconds waiting for a response, probably because Julie already had all the bags on her arms to avoid making two trips to the car, her mantra  _ ’one trip or die tryin’. _

Her best friend was unbelievable yet sometimes predictable, but wait– let's be clear here, Julie was  _ strong _ , she could totally carry all the bags in one trip, (she didn't need to because the car was just outside) but she did it anyway.

Christen wasn't worried because she knew her friend was capable of lifting too many bags, what she was worried was of the objects inside the bags, cause it was mostly food, decors–

”Mmm I think no– wait” she heard a loud sighing and sound of a tear ”Yeah help, help please!”

Christen jumped off the couch and helped her struggling friend, she rapidly removed the bags that adorned Julie's entire arms– it was a miracle that her blood could still flow in her extremities.

”Hurry up! I think I don't feel my arms”

Christen facepalmed mentally ”There, now run before the bags break!”

  
  


They heard sounds coming from the interior of the bags, but they didn't have the time to worry.

  
  


* * *

  
  


So that's how they ended up panting and laughing on the couch for trying the one trip grocery bag challenge– too much to say they've grown up– but looking on the bright side it was their work-out of the day.

When the laughing subsided, Julie went to the kitchen table where all the bags were carefully/hastily placed and got two spoons and two vases with their favorite coffee ice cream to share with her best friend.

Some spoonfuls later Julie broke the silence.

”So Chris are you finally going to tell me what happened with Number 17 yesterday?”

_ ’Number 17’,  _ she thought that the number only lived in her memory, but apparently Julie remembered it too.

”We only talked” she replied around a mouthful of ice cream.

”Bullshit! I know something happened” Julie had her eyes glowing craving from getting some information about the pair.

”Come on Jules– what do you think could happen?”

”Well I don't know, like maybe electricity through your eyes, fireworks shooting on your brains– I don't know a  _ kiss”  _ she wiggled her eyebrows.

Christen choked on her ice cream (like if it was even possible) ”Julie!”

”What? I don't know– why don't you want to tell me?” She put her best puppy eyes and trembling lips. ”Please Chris I'm your  _ best friend _ –”

”Debatable”

” _ Rude _ , but ok tell me just one thing”

”Agh, all right one thing” she sighed

”Yes! Mm... did you guys kiss?!”

”Julie– no”

”Aww bummer– but hey now being completely serious how did you feel?, I still remember how you felt about her those years ago”

”Julie that was years ago I don't think that still applies to now”

_you_ _ lying’ _

”I didn't get fireworks like you said”

_ Also lying Christen _

_ ” _ it was just a crush back there”

_ Ok that was no lying but it still applies until today _

Julie reclined ack on the couch with a humph, she knew her bff was avoiding to tell her the truth, especially after she read those tweets that talked about who she thinks it's the same subject of their talk rn, but she'll take it for now, Chris was a private person and more when it was about her feelings, so– she’ll tell her when she's ready.

”Alright I’ll take that for now, but now that we are talking, you have to tell me, what were you doing all this time I’ve tried getting you and Tobin in one place?”

  
  
  


And oh here comes the story…

.

.

.

_ It all started and continued with a Halloween party. _

  
  


_ Christen wasn't one to always party, she wasn't the loud girl, the talkative or even the dancing one –leave that to her best friend Julie who was in that moment killing it on the dance floor they created on their living room– _

_ The party was thrown over their place, most of the time their house was the perfect place for a party, especially because they were one of the few that lived apart from the college dorms and because it could allow more than a 50 boisterous college students at the same time. They will always be thankful that their parents were able to rent this place for them. _

_ So here she was sipping on her soda– because they had a game this weekend and training the next day– standing on a corner watching cautiously for any problem that could happen, when two jumpy girls came around her, one was a little short, brunette bouncing on her feet and she was holding hands with a blonde girl with a soft smile, a few centimeters taller than the other girl, she thought they're probably a couple asking for the bathroom, to go– well you know what. _

_ ”Hey!” the brunette was referring to Christen ”Why aren't you enjoying the party?!” Christen couldn't tell if she was drunk or just pretty excited. _

_ ”Come on Em” she was referring to the blonde girl beside her who looked a little soberer” let's keep her company” _

_ After a brief introduction she learned that the brunette's name was Kelley and her ’hot-girlfriend’–her words– was Emily. _

_ After a few minutes of them talking, it looked like they were long time friends conversing about everything, Christen liked these two individually and as a couple, they really complimented each other. _

_ ”So Christen” Kelley started ”You single?” _

_ Oh no Christen knew what came next, a question of why she is single and then her explaining that she was good t the moment or that she was really centered on her studies, which was not complete lies but it wasn't the truth either. _

_ ”Yeah” she closed her eyes fearing what was coming, but she was surprised by the answer. _

_ ”Oh well that's ok!” _

_ And that was all, the conversation continued some with serious questions like ”where do you study?” leaving the three of them amazed that they go to the same college yet they haven't seen each other– to which would be her starter Pokemon? and she answering Squirtle because she loved the beach with Emily wooing and Kelley grumbling saying Charmander for the win. _

_ They were laughing, the conversation still flowing ”so Christen tell me something you are really passionate about?” Emily asked _

_ It was a weird question but she'll take, she was buzzing with happiness around these two. _

_ ”Mmm– well I'm really passionate about my career that is major in communications with a minor in psych because it shows what is possible, it sheds light on unseen issues, struggles, and stories, and focuses on what is real, it could be in politics, in the form of journalism, publicity or any place. And also soccer– because it's the beautiful game, where you have to be both physically fit and consciously present, it's about how much you can take and keep going forward” _

_ ”Wow” the two of them were left speechless, Christen was a little concerned of her rambling, she saw them looking at each other like they were communicating something and finding the answer at the same time. _

_ It was Kelley who broke the silence  _

_ ”Wow you are a really smart-cookie” _

_ Christen left a sigh of relief, and the talk continued; it was one of the best moments she’d had at a party. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

Then one month and three weeks ago

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ She was sitting with her friends on lunch, she was not that interested in her friends talking about dating, especially when the subject was her. _

_ ”Come on CP you can't be serious, girls should be crazy not to!”  _

_ she rolled her eyes at Crystal. _

_ ”I mean I don't– I haven't been asked out since high school” _

_ ”They’ll come around you’ll see, you are honestly a catch! They are probably terrified of even getting close to you” _

_ The table laughed and continued talking but Christen was concentrated on the table in front, where a brown-haired girl was hunched on her seat, and then saw who she recognized as Kelley and Emily from the party, walking cautiously and directly to said figure, ’Oh no’ Christen thought this won't end well. _

_ ”Aaah! What the fuu– Kelley what is with you and scaring people?!” the girl screamed _

_ Christen snickered, those two were crazy. _

_ She tried to pay attention to her friends but it was impossible when Kelley O’Hara was screaming her lungs out making all the tables turn to her. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

Then it was Thanksgiving.

.

.

.

_ By the time Thanksgiving came around, Christen was in her house sitting on the couch hearing her parents voice talking on the kitchen, dinner was still on the oven and Julie had yet to arrive, so she bored and checking her Instagram,when she saw that one  _ **_@kelleyohara_ ** _ started following her so she followed her back and also  _ **_@emilysonnett_ ** _. _

_ When she finished surfing on IG she passed to her Twitter where she followed the same two people, she ignored the new followers and likes, she only followed people she knew and well the likes were just because she played soccer on the college team and alongside Julie, participated in some U-17 USWNT games, so people followed her, her profile had nothing really spectacular, except her coming out with and image of the LA pride parade from last year and a commentary of ’may all we happy and free’, but other than that nothing too personal, she wasn't one looking for fame, it only came with what she expects will become her job. _

_ She saw an image uploaded on Kelley's profile, a selfie of her with her family and Emily, she liked the photo and commented ’ _ **_Happy Thanksgiving!’_ **

_ Then she was called to eat with her family, Julie arriving a few minutes later with her parents. _

_ Food ready and amazing company. _

_ She was happy. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

  
  


It continued with a soccer ball on the head, three weeks ago, and brown deep eyes. She knew she had seen those eyes before, except she just couldn't pinpoint where in her memory exactly.

  
  


.

.

.

_ ”Alright girls get in pairs and get a ball, we are going to do a little competition!” coach Jellis announced, it was almost the end of practice but this meant it was going to last at least 20 minutes more if you counted the coach-talk and then picking up the equipment. _

_The team sighed, its like you could feel all the groaning in the inside from the team in that lone sigh, because the feeling was mutual._

_But well they shook the feeling off and did as they've been told._

_ Christen and Julie rapidly got together, nothing could separate them on these activities; it was their rule, well except if the coach was making the teams– or it was forwards against defenders. _

_ ”Ok, so the game it's going to consist on: you'll have 3 opportunities each to make more goals than your pair, in front of the net is a square with cones, your pair will give you a crossed pass to the last cone, not too strong and not too short, and they will only have one touch to control and another to shoot, you'll repeat with your other foot, the one of the pair who gave the pass has to follow the ball and don't let the other shoot understood?!” _

_ The team nodded (it meant a no) honestly it was like sometimes Coach Ellis talked in another language. _

_ ”Alright, keepers you will have to take turns! If they score more than 15 goals you pick up the equipment” they groaned ”And the one of the pairs who loses is going to pick up too, so don't go easy on them!” _

_ Coach whistled and the competition began. _

_ ”Come on Press, show me what ya got!” _

_ ”Oh you're on Johnston” _

_ Christen and Julie were tied 2-2 this shot would define if Christen would pick the equipment or Julie and she was ready. _

_ Julie gave her the pass, and she felt she was behind her, she controlled with her left foot but then she saw people walking behind the net, one girl especially hanging back of the group with headphones on, she thought she recognized that flash of brown hair– she got distracted and before Julie could take the ball from her she shot with a little bit too much force of her left leg, the shot went up the crossbar, she saw Alyssa leave a sigh of relief because they were 13 goals in and Julie celebrating it didn't go in.  _

_ They tied but Christen didn't care at that moment, what she was focused on was the ball she kicked going straight on the girl with the headphones, the team did too, and when the collision happened they all left an Ouch, Christen covered her eyes and turned red, she was so embarrassed to go for the ball, Julie must have felt it too, so she went to retrieve the ball avoiding her best friend all the embarrassment. _

_ She saw Julie jump the fence and talk with the girl, probably apologizing from Christen behalf, ’gosh I'm so stupid’ Christen thought, but she couldn't remove her eyes from her, she saw her dirty-blonde hair almost brown like she passed too much time under the sun, her tan skin, her grin she had on her face, even though she was just knocked out by a soccer ball directly to her head but what got her the most was her eyes from all the way to the field, she could see a color like between brown and honey, she thought hazel eyes. _

_ She saw Julie coming back. _

_ ”Yo CP! Next time you go for your ball!” _

_ Christen blushed but she couldn't remove her eyes from the girl who continued walking like if nothing had happened, her eyes on the road again. _

  
  


_ She was intrigued, she wanted to follow the girl but also she couldn't, because she would have to pick up the equipment because they tied. She groaned all the way to the end of practice. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

  
  


Eleven days ago she wanted to repost something it had been said when she was talking on the phone with her sister, she didn't want to forget that phrase but also Channing didn't have twitter so she couldn't retweet it so she wrote it and just went with it, she could apply it also in her life.

.

.

.

_ ”Channing what happened?” Christen was on the phone with her little sister apparently she was better at giving advice than her older sister. _

_ ”It's just Chris, I really like this boy and we’ve been talking, like a lot, I thought everything was going good, but then he goes like, three days without talking to me or answering my texts, and I get it we are in college but if you already told that person you like her is like why don't you continue talking so you can see where you can go from that on” her sister sounded really sad, she couldn't bear to hear she was suffering for a stupid boy who didn't know what he wanted. _

_ Christen sighed ”Look Chan– that means probably two things– one that boy isn't mature enough to know what he wants, yes he probably told you he liked you, but let's be clear here now if someone likes you, you aren't going to disappear on them, especially if you want to make it work– or two maybe you're also scared to show your true feelings– so you disappear on people, making it known that you don't deserve their love and you avoid chatting or showing interest– but the only way you can resolve that is by talking” _

_ ”That's true Chris, and I– you know I've always go with my heart on my sleeve, so this– it hurts” you could hear her voice cracking _

_ ”I know Chan, I know, just know this– everybody should be lucky to have you, and if that boy doesn't realize that– he will lose something amazing” the sisters laughed ”Don't go crying over someone who doesn't deserve you, if he ever comes back, try to talk, everybody deserves a second chance but if he goes on disappearing on you again it means he won't take your relationship seriously” _

_ ”Yeah I can try that, thanks Chris–” _

_ ”Oh and Chan, what's that thing you always say to someone who might like you?” _

_ She heard laughter on the other end ”I'm clear and direct, if you really like me, please come and tell me, the longer you try to procrastinate this the longer it would take for me to know you don't want anything serious.” _

_ ”There it is, let's just wait to see what happens” _

  
  


_ Christen wrote down that phrase so she could read every time she needed some strength. _

  
  


_ With all the strength she got from that call with her sister, she couldn't erase from her memory those eyes since the day she hit same girl with a ball. She even found the song she'd had on repeat since that day, so she decided to let it show on her Instagram. _

**_@christenpress23_ ** _ : I'm still stuck with those hazel eyes… _

_ (song: Hazel Eyes - J Solomon) _

_. _

_. _

_. _

  
  
”Oh come on! The phrase came from little Chan?” Julie seemed disappointed ”Don't get me wrong that girl is really intelligent but I thought you were calling out at Tobin”

”No it wasn't directed at Tobin– I guess I really liked the phrase”

Three days later she got another call from Channing, and Christen was right, the boy came crying to Channing two days after their call, he was really sorry for what he did, but he was scared of his own feelings, having never felt like that before, cause Channing was the first girl he ever liked, now her first girlfriend.

  
  


.

.

.

” _ So Chan now has a boyfriend?”  _

_ Julie asked, all her friends were sitting at their Friday after school friends reunion, watching movies or just chilling, they did this almost all Fridays before important games, it was almost like a tradition for– now more than three years. _

_ ”Yep” says Christen marking the ”p”  _

_ ”And Tyler is already in a long time relationship?” Crystal asks _

_ ”Aham”  _

_ Christen knew where this was headed to _

_ ”But you are sure you don't like anybody?” Becky finishes _

_ ’It looked like all her friends really wanted to know if she was interested in someone, and she gets it, she has had a few little dates, nothing too serious, she has gone to the bar but it wasn't like she had experienced another real long-term relationship, not before–’ she shook her head, she didn't want to remember her. _

_ ”Come on Chrissy you have to like someone, there are plenty of girls in school, there has to be someone who has caught your eye” Crystal nudged with her elbow at Christen ”I’ve seen you have crushes, I'm sure you have a type!” _

_ Christen immediately thought of a certain girl with hazel eyes, still she had to recall where she has seen her, she shook her head–it wasn't a crush it's just that– she was intrigued– Christen had a great memory but right now, her great memory was failing her, she looked at her expecting friends in disbelief. _

_ ”I don't like anybody” she said with a little tremble on her voice, ’of course her mouth will give away against her brain, at least nobody noted that’ _

_ She saw Julie looking at her knowingly, ’fuck Julie did notice it’ she was up for a long night. _

_ ”Alright you won't have a crush right now, but you must have a type!” Crystal looked like she was more excited than Christen on the dating duty. _

_ ”Yes!, I'm pretty sure Chris has a type, I haven't thought about it but honestly everybody has a type!” Julie got on the ’search for ’Christen's type’ hype train’ and there was no stopping them now. _

_ ”Yes it's going to be our duty showing it to you!” Crystal looked at her other quieter friends ”you guys in?” _

_ ”Yeah I'm down for a little finding out about Christen’s love life” Becky responded with a smirk. _

_ ”Lyss?” _

_ ’Please Alyssa not you too’ Christen was begging her with her eyes _

_ ”I'm down” _

_ ”Alyssa, Becky not you too” Christen groaned and reclined back on her seat, she was up for a long time of teasing. _

  
  


_ It wasn't too much time, god she really had a type. _

_ What happened was that for the past two hours, her friends had shown her photos of famous actresses, singers, even cartoon crushes? and she had to tell them what she found attractive about them or what caught her eye the most. _

  
  


_ ”Alright so we have the list of what Chrissy here likes; first: brown hair” Crystal started the short list. _

_ ’Fuck’ Christen gulped _

_ ”Tan skin” Becky continued _

_ ’Shit’ Christen was fucked. _

_ ”Brown eyes” Alyssa added _

_ ’More like hazel’ Christen thought ’Shit again’ _

_ ”And finally dress comfortably” Julie ended _

_ Christen was left mouth-open, they– well they weren't wrong. _

_ ”I say I got why the first three, because that's what gets your eye instantly, but why dress comfortably?” _

_ Before Christen could respond, Julie beat her to it _

_ ”Well Crystal I can answer that for you, Chris here likes someone who can feel like themselves on their own skin, yeah Christen likes to sometimes dress up or well most of the time, but that's for her, not for someone, but she also likes the time she and someone can chill and only wear sweatpants or a hoodie and not give a damn” _

_ Christen smiled ’well that was a way to put it’. _

_ … _

_ When they said goodbye to their friends, the best friends stayed a little bit talking about anything or just picking the plates up in the kitchen in comfortable silence. _

_ ”You know there's something more you like in someone,” Julie said while she was washing the dishes and Christen was drying them up with a towel. _

_ ”What?” she was on her own head not really paying attention. _

_ Julie shook her head with a grin, knowing about her friends sudden spacing out tendency. _

_ ”I said that there's something more you like in someone”  _

_ ”Umm what?” Christen was a little lost here, she thought that, what their friends discovered was everything about her type, she couldn't think of anything more– _

_ ”The smile” Julie simply responded still washing the dishes ”I know you don't like to talk too much about Vero, from how it still hurts to think about her, or even before at our first soccer camp, but I can see it now, the brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes, the dress comfortably… but also– the grin– you like a sincere grin one that can be able to light the day” _

_ Christen was taken aback to ten years ago, the memory of a little brown-haired girl, grinning while she was dribbling around defenders or nutmegging people every open space she found, that's where she remembered where she had seen those eyes, number 17, Heath, but fuck if she only knew more about her, like for starters her name. _

_ They finished putting the dishes away quietly. _

_ Christen was left thinking, Julie was right, the smile, probably it was what she noted the most in someone– that and their eyes– that's why she couldn't find someone, not another smile made her feel that way– like if her world brightened. _

_ Christen sat on the couch and took her phone out, she opened twitter, she needed a place to put what she learned about herself this day: _

  
  


**_@ChristenPress_ ** _ : Damn I guess I have a weakness for girls with brown hair, tan skin, hazel eyes, dress comfortably and have a big smile that could light up the whole world. _

  
  


_ She smiled at her tweet, thinking of the girl, wherever you are, I have not forgotten about you. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

  
It continued with Julie Johnston, failing on her psych class and then Christen persuading the teacher to give her a chance.

She did just because Christen was one of her best– _ favorite– _ students, so she accepted to give the failing Julie a chance in the form of an all-or-nothing exam.

Then in the night there were tears.

  
.

.

.

_ ”Please Mrs. Doyle, let Julie present an exam, she knows this things, she even applies them to me, let her have this last chance” she whispered to her favorite teacher ”look she isn't too fond of psychology, but she loves to understand them, she has with my feelings, she even added this subject to be close to me, it isn't even necessary for her major”  _

_ Mrs. Doyle chuckled and rolled her eyes ”Alright I will give her this last and only chance, if you say she can do this, I’ll believe one of my best students” _

_ ”Thank you Mrs. Doyle!” _

_ ”You're welcome Christen dear, now time to give Julie the good news, Johnston come here!” _

_ Julie went almost running, she watched with interest, what Christen and her psych class were conversing about, probably her. _

_ ”Now Christen let's present to miss Johnston the good news– miss Press here exposed your case for you, and I've decided to let you present a final exam, integrating all topics from the semester” _

_ ”Yes thank you Glennon, I mean Mrs. Doyle, I promise I won't let you down!” _

_ Mrs. Doyle rolled her eyes, Julie and Christen of course knew their teacher, because she was married to her ex-soccer camp coach- Abby Wambach, who they got to see again in her last U-17 tournament three years ago, they were close, but school was something more apart from their teacher's personal life. But well her teacher wasn't too fond of Julie, she was sweet with Christen but with Julie it was more of a tough love. _

_ ”Alright Johnston now that's clear you have to stay so I can tell you what the exam will consist of” her teacher looked at Christen ”Christen dear you can go it can take a little” _

_ ”Umm” Christen looked at Julie for confirmation. _

_ ”Go Chris, we have training in 15 minutes I'll see you there” she reassured her friend with a smile. _

_ ”Alright I'll see you soon JJ, thanks again Mrs Doyle!” _

_ … _

_ Julie came barreling to practice she was probably 10 minutes late, they were finishing their warm up. _

_ ”it's about time you arrive Johnston!” Coach yelled _

_ ”Sorry coach, but my professor was talking with me– here she gave me this note to prove it” _

_ The girls laughed, about time someone put their coach Jill Ellis in her place. _

_ Julie rapidly got alongside Christen to stretch ”Yo Chris don't worry about reviewing with me psych, I've already found a tutor” _

_ ’Oh thank god’ Christen left a sigh of relief, she was starting to stress about having to study for her own exam of Public Relations and helping Julie– she could be a little too much, and Christen wasn't all that patient. _

_ ”Oh that's great Jules!” she finished stretching her quadriceps, ”is it someone I know” _

_ She saw something like mischief on Julie's eyes ”Oh probably her name is Tobin H–” _

_ Julie was interrupted by the coach ”Julie, Christen, stop talking and stretch” _

  
  


_ They forgot to continue their talk. _

  
  


_ … _

_ ”CP you are going to stay more time?” _

_ ”Yeah, oh wait– JJ but don't you have to study?!” _

_ ”Don't worry I will meet with my tutor” Julie said ”i've just seen her pass the field a minute ago, she can give me a ride so we can study on the house” _

_ ”Umm are you sure?  _

_ ”Yeah she seems nice, also it's better to start now” _

  
  


_ Christen watched Julie all the way until she disappeared into the parking lot, Christen got 10 balls out and started shooting from different places of the box, 50 with her right foot and 50 with her left foot, it was her ritual. _

_ … _

_ When she finished shooting she took the car and drove to their place, she stayed a little too late but she would amend it by buying some pizzas, hoping it would make it up to Julie for staying at the field more time than she expected and for leaving her to take a ride home with another person. _

_ She parked and took the two pizzas and pushed the door open with her shoulder. _

  
  


_ ”Juls!! Honey I'm home!”  _

  
  


_ Julie instantly shouted in response. _

  
  


_ ”CP you're finally here!, how did it go?” _

  
  


_ ”Good, you know the usual!” she answered equally shouting ”just practicing shooting from the field!” _

  
  


_ She heard Julie chuckling while she put the pizzas on the counter. ”50 and 50?”  _

  
  


_ ”Yeah I'm going to my room to shower, give me 15 minutes!” _

  
  


_ ”Ok I'll be here waiting!”  _

  
  


_ Christen went to take a shower to help her muscles relax. She thought Julie was alone and just waiting for her to arrive, so she just went upstairs without noting the presence of another person. _

_ … _

_ Christen didn't know what happened when she wasn't here, but it seemed like Julie was fighting to tell her something, so she helped the ’unconsciously and nervous fingers tapping’ girl. _

_ ”Julie, is there something you want to tell me?” she asked sweetly, her blonde friend was clearly stressing over something and she never wanted to see her free-spirited friend in distress. ”was everything good with your tutoring?” _

_ She looked startled ”What?!– No– I mean yeah– the.. the tutoring was good I learned a lot of things I didn't remember or even knew– and she is really fun, but that's– that's not why I'm like this” _

_ ”what is it, then JJ?” Christen was really worried about her friends state, it wasn't like her. _

_ ”It's just– CP what are we going to do after college ends– i mean we have another semester but it's going to be the last–” Julie seemed nervous and sad, she felt lost it wasn't like her to be this ball of anxiousness ” I know in our plans is to play soccer professionally, sign on the draft, probably if they want it we could end on the same team but if not? What happens if we go to different peaks of the country? I– we–” _

_ Julie was rambling and crying, just tears running down her face, Christen wrapped her on a big hug and started to speak. _

_ ”Julie I know the future seems like really frightening– I know that because I'm scared too– but it also is uncertain so we can't control what happens– just you know that whatever happens you will always be my best friend, we've through a lot together and I promise you that even if we were on the other side of the world, I would still make time to come visit you and text you about little things I do, or even see, if I pet a dog on the street till what I got for breakfast, but honestly any team would be a fool not choose us both after the connection we have shown on and off the field, and even on the national camps”  _

_ They were full-on crying now, Julie sniffed, ”You promise?” she raised her pinky finger. _

_ Christen smiled as they locked both pinky fingers. ”Of course, pinky promises can't be broken, can they?”  _

_ They laughed. _

_ ”come on I got pizza and it's probably a little cold now, but it will be amazing after this talk” _

_ Julie jumped off the couch to get the pizza, screaming ”Yes Pizza! you are the best!!” _

  
  
  


_ And there it was, the Julie she knew. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

  
  
  


Then it was a sleep-deprived girl who was falling asleep on her seat, on her free period.

.

.

.

_ ”So there we were, Chris and I were the last ones standing on PE, and just one guy on the other team, so he comes up all big and buff and he shoots the ball right at me” _

_ Everybody on the table was laughing, it was the third time Julie told this story and Christen can't help but laugh every time it is recalled. _

_ ”I tried to move but the ball ended up hitting me square on the back, and believe me it hurt like hell, but then Christen here, was so fucking mad– that she goes to the ball the boy threw, she grabs it– and I haven't seen Christen so angry– so then she launches that said ball and hits the boy straight on the face” _

_ Christen got some laughing and astonished looks from her teammates and friends, they don't know that the best part is coming– _

_ ”But wait that's not the best part, then the boy starts crying, he felt so big and bully and he ended up crying– from that day on, Christen and I were like– the rulers of middle school” _

_ She got hollers from the table.  _

_ ”Damn Press” _

_ ”Yeah Press you badassss!” _

_ She rolled her eyes at them, still she felt a little proud ”It wasn't a big deal guys, it wasn't like something I did on purpose”  _

_ ”Of course not, but it's just fun to know that you can be sweet and badass at the same time!” Julie flexed her arm  _

_ The table continued her chat but Christen diverted her gaze to the table in front of her, she the same color of brown hair sat down it seemed like she was fighting her sleep– judging by the three yawns she has left before her friends arrived– while consciously eating her bagel in what seemed like slow-mo, Christen got her phone out to not be caught staring and when she turned again, she saw that the girl was watching something really close on her phone– like it was going to disappear, ’that couldn't be good for your sight’ Christen thought. _

_ She took her phone out and reblogged a phrase she had saved, especially before she had an exam, sleep was important. _

**_@ChristenPress_ ** _ : Sleep is the best meditation -Dalai Lama _

_ Expecting that by some kind of miracle the girl she couldn't take her eyes off would read it, knowing it was a little impossible. _

  
  


_ … _

_ Christen was walking out of her Activism lecture she shared alongside Sam and Lynn both from the team. _

_ They were heading to training together and taking her sweet _ _ time because apparently coach texted them she will be a little late due to a reunion, for their big final, that's right they were playing the final this Saturday at home, they couldn't wait to get her second consecutive victory, and in front of their classmates who always filled the stands, they felt ready and capable. _

_ But the match wasn't until four days from today, so meanwhile they train hard and meanwhile they wait for training. _

_ They stopped in front of the lockers, talking about how Sam said fuck just a few moments ago when she was presenting, the face of the teacher Foudy was priceless. _

_ ”And then how she goes– Samantha, language!” Lynn said laughing _

_ ”Shut up– it just– escaped from my mouth” Sam was another shade of red, again ”Its not like she hasn't heard the word fuck before– we are in college!” Sam said, rolling her eyes. _

_ ”Yeah but you also you screamed fuck in front of the class, omg in front of her!” Lynn was cracking up _

_ Christen was laughing, Sam really had bad luck, first she arrives late–this same class one the day they had an exam– and then she says fuck in front of the teacher ’who hates when someone swears’, poor Sam. _

_ That's when the sound of someone running on the hall caught her attention, of course students often ran to arrive at time to classes, she had done that, but this was different it made Christen lookup. _

_ And she was so glad she glanced up– _

_ She locked eyes with same shade of eyes she's been thinking of, for the last weeks, they were really beautiful she thought, now watching them below a clear light source. _

_ And when she thought that maybe she had a chance to talk to the hazel-eyed girl, the girl disappeared into the end of the hall, well at least she got another look of her and received a little wave, so she knows the girl saw her too. _

_ ”Alright then Christen is the tie-breaker–” she turned when she heard her name being called ”Chris would you rather get locked in a room with coach Ellis or Foudy?” _

_ Christen was really thinking about her answer not many people liked those two, but who could she stan more time ”probably coach Ellis, she wouldn't pry too much on my life” _

_ Lynn rolled her eyes while Sam left a– _

_ ”See!” _

_ And like that they resumed their conversation.  _

_... _

  
  


_ Finishing training a little earlier than before, Julie and her went to a little coffee shop just outside campus, where it sold one best and one of their favorite coffees and some really good cupcakes. _

_ They were here because Julie claimed she would need one because it was a little chilly outside and one for when she was in her tutoring.  _

_ Christen didn't know how Julie could handle too much caffeine, but well she has seen the girl drink a monster can and 10 minutes later a coffee, before an exam– she– she really needs to talk with her friend about that.  
_

_ The forward also got a coffee, knowing well that she was going to need it because she was going to stay studying at the library for her last exam, cause she needed a quiet place, and also because Julie needed to concentrate on her own. _

  
  


_ They took a sip of their coffees and were on the road to the campus parking lot again, Julie told her to leave her some meters before so she didn't have to make all the turns to go to the library, Christen smiled. It's like if her best friend could read her mind. _

_ Julie got out of the car not before giving her best friend a little good luck and you are going to do great for her exam. _

  
  
  


_ The library, Christen couldn't find a better place to relax and release some of her stress, well probably the soccer field or the home she shared with Julie, yet if she needed a place to study this would be her first to go pick. _

_ She entered the library and got on her favorite spot, a little far from the entrance but not too far to be next to the students who volunteered to be tutors, they could be a little scandalous.  
_

_ Sometimes Christen volunteered but that's when she doesn't have exams or training. Right now Christen wanted to be done with this exam, get a good grade and be free without turmoil on her winter vacations. _

_ Christen was studying for a solid two hours when she realized she needed to cash in on her twenty minutes break– so she programmed her alarm and got up to stretch her legs and neck, her stomach grumbled, she was hungry and hasn't eaten since her free period, she bought an energy bar from a dispenser machine and ate sandwich she packed, it'll be enough for now. She called her best friend to check on her. _

**_”Hello?”_ ** _ Julie answered on the first ring. _

**_”_ ** _ Hey Jules, I hope I'm not interrupting you or something” _

_ ” _ **_Oh!, don't worry, I'm just here studying”_ **

**_”_ ** _ Your favorite subject, right?” Christen laughed _

****

_ ” _ **_Yeah, psych, my favorite subject”_ **

_ She could imagine Julie rolling her eyes at her. _

_ ”You are studying by yourself?” _

_ ” _ **_Nah I'm here with the best tutor”_ ** __

_ Christen smiled, she heard Julie talking wonders about the girl who is tutoring her, something among the lines of she ’can handle me giving her a hard time’. _

_ ”Ok that's good! Have you eaten yet? I think we still have some pizza left” Christen always the mom friend ”Sorry if I left you so I could come to the library” _

_ She heard Julie chuckling on the phone _

_ ” _ **_Yeah we already ate and don't worry you study on the library, I know you prefer silence over me”_ **

_ ”A little but no really I–” her alarm went off ” –that's my alarm, I need to go. I'll see you in probably two hours, juls, goodbye!” _

**_”See ya later CP, byeee!!”_ **

_ ’Ok now back to studying’ Christen grabbed her book and started to read. _

_ When she finished, Christen thought that maybe she could reserve a computer to start her essay due to Friday. _

_ Christen was about to show her ID to the librarian, when she couldn't find the little rectangle piece. She started searching her entire backpack, ’I'm sure I left it here, where else– wait for a second, agh! inside the jacket’ _

_ She apologized to the librarian, but it was a good thing she had an image on her phone of her ID, the librarian let it pass only this time. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

  
  


”Sorry I gave Heath your jacket but also now you know where your jacket was and have your ID back!” 

”Don't worry, yeah I found it but no thanks to you  _ Jules” _

  
  
  


.

.

.

_ Three days before _

  
  


_ ”J have you seen my jacket?!”  _

_ This wasn't like Christen, making a mess on the house, she was desperately searching for her leather jacket, she couldn't have lost it, it must be somewhere. _

_ ”I told you Chris, I have no idea” Julie was watching with an eyebrow raised at her tornado friend dropping cushions to the floor. _

_ ”Fuck, I think I left there my library ID there, ugh I guess I'll have to pay for a replacement” she sighed giving up in finding said jacket, how could something disappear, maybe she left it at the locker room or maybe the library?  _

_ She didn't know but she did know she was too tense to keep thinking about it, so here she was fixing the mess she made, Julie came down a minute later to help her, it was early, they didn't have classes today, they planned their schedule together. _

_ Julie broke the silence  _

_ ”So Chris, on the group chat we were planning to go to laser tag in a few hours, you in?”  _

_ ”Mmm I think so–” she mentally checked her plan for today, just when she thought she was free she remembered she had a yoga class she had signed for a week ago, something about opening your chakras. ”Wait Julie I can't I'm going to the yoga class I told you” _

_ ”Aww well, don't worry I can grab a ride with Alyssa”  _

_ ”Its ok Julie, take the car I'll go walking, just try not to get another black eye, again, please” Christen laughed thinking of how Julie tried to outrun a group of children and ended up crashing with Alyssa and that left into getting a black eye. _

_ Julie crossed her arms ”It isn't my fault that Alyssa is like a rock, she didn't even flatter when I crashed with her” _

_ ”Haha, you can say what you want but HAO did warn you of running” _

_ ”Yeah yeah, Chris you laugh now, but you too give and receive your fair number of bruises” _

_ ”What can I say– we are a competitive bunch” _

_ … _

_ Ending her yoga session she felt reborn, peaceful, calm, it radiated from the exit to all the way home. _

_ Leaning on the kitchen counter she started reading tweets from all the people she followed, she saw one of Michelle Obama that standed out the most to her, she retweeted it. _

  
  


**_@ChristenPress_ ** _ : “One of the lessons that I grew up with was to always stay true to yourself and never let what somebody else says distract you from your goals. And so when I hear about negative and false attacks, I really don't invest any energy in them, because I know who I am. –Michelle Obama _

  
  


_ Then she got a text from Julie. _

  
  


**_[JJ]_ **

_ Finishing kicking some asses! _

_ We r going to pick you up for trainin _

_ See you soon love! _

_ If people didn't know Julie was completely straight and in a relationship that was certainly end game, they would think they are together by the way they talk and pet name themselves. _

_ [ **You]** _

_ Feeling renewed from the class _

_ See you honey! _

_ P.S Hope nothing was broken or bruised! _

**_[JJ]_ **

_ Just the honor of the other team 💪 _

  
  


_ Christen laughed. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

  
  
  
  


”You know that day, you could have seen Tobin in all her glory, sweatpants and wearing her snapback– amazed by her leadership skills and maybe got her on a dark corner and you know–  _ smooch” _

Christen pushed a smirking Julie who was blowing up kisses at her ”Shut up, what is with you and kissing today?” 

Julie shrugged ”I didn't kiss Zach enough yesterday in order to get you two lovebirds together– and I haven't seen you kiss anybody in a long time”

She shrieked ”Julie!– what makes you think we are going to kiss in front of you?!”

”Oh so you do want to kiss her”

_ Maybe _

She was at loss of words the moment the thought passed by her brain.

”Shut up Julie”

  
  


It continued with the famous snapback and a test.

  
  
  
  


.

.

.

_ 6:00 am  _

_ Christen grabbed her mat downstairs to the living room to meditate before classes and her exam –something she has been doing for two years now–, it was her daily routine, doing some breathing exercises, acknowledging her own body, thoughts and comprehending how she was connected to the world by feeling the ground beneath her. It brought her a different kind of peace, it was the best way to start her day, if she didn't meditate she would be in a mood the whole day, that and her coffee. _

_ So she moves the coffee table and lays the mat something she has done many times, before she could sit on the mat she sees something colorful on the corner of her eye. It really stood out from the gray color scale of the couch and the white walls of the living room. _

_ Christen took the object and realized it was an orange snapback, it was really beautiful, in good conditions like it was well taken care of, but what she liked the most was it had a dog on it, she smiled, she hasn't seen this snapback of Julie before, she put it down on the coffee table in front of her, she would put it later on Julie's wardrobe, she continued her way into meditating. _

_ … _

_ Christen arrived home she was a little stressed, from the essay for tomorrow, she still had to reread it for any possible mistakes, she thinks that that was the worst part, checking carefully each word, she parked next to another car, probably from Julie’s tutor she hasn't seen the girl, maybe she could get a chance today, at least to introduce herself. _

_ She left a yawn, she was a tired and sore from shooting after practice, she reclined her head on the steering wheel ’a little nap won't do bad’. _

_ Julie then woke her up, with a tapping, the other car long gone, guess she won't meet the other girl yet. _

_ … _

_ The curly girl was rereading her essay after a few minutes, but Julie continued asking her to do a test, an ultimate test– Julie's words. _

  
  


_ ”Julie I've told you before I don't believe in quizzes” she tried to escape her best friend trying to get her to do a test, an internet test. _

  
  


_ ”Come on this isn't Buzzfeed’s, this is– um for science–” The defender tried to defend herself (pun intended) ”Also you didn't complain when we made yesterday the Which Taco Best Matches Your Personality? test– you even laughed at me when I got the shrimp tacos, knowing-well I'm allergic to shrimps” _

_ ”Pff I forgot about it” Christen laughed wiping an invisible tear off her eye ”Al right Juls just let me finish this assignment that has been giving me nightmares, and I'll do your test” _

_ ”Yes! you are the best!” she gave Christen a loud kiss on her cheek that made her laugh. _

_ … _

_ ”Ok Julie tell me about this test”  
  
_

_ ”Yes!” she looked so excited ”so Tobin–” _

_ ”Wait– who is Tobin?” _

_ ”My tutor– come on Chris keep up” _

_ ”Ah– right, I forgot” _

_ ”Sometimes your great memory fails you” _

_ Christen scowled at her, Julie continued, she stuck her tongue out at her friend. _

_ ”So we finished studying and we did this psych test, it was long but pretty fun, and I got this result that really described me- so– I want to know what it says about you” _

_ ”Ok I can do that” _

_ Christen started reading the first questions, Julie staring right at her answers, she even fumbled with her answers, saying ’you are more like this’. _

_ ”Umm Jules I appreciate you participating, but these are really personal questions– I have to answer them, on my own” _

_ ”But Chris I want to see!” she got that face that said that there was no changing Christen’s mind ”Ok, I'll be doing more Buzzfeed quizzes– oh Which Baked Treat Are You Based On The Music Video You Direct?! Yes!– I am sure I'll get a cookie!” _

_ Christen was really into this test, even if it meant that some responses brought her a little anxiousness. _

_ ”What a cinnamon roll?!” Julie screamed in exasperation. _

_ Christen laughed and continued. _

_ Ten minutes later Christen got her result. _

_ ”There” _

_ ”You finished?” Julie looked up from her phone, Christen nodded ”Ugh finally you did take your sweet time” _

_ ”Sweet like you Cinnamon roll” she teased _

_ ”Shut up– so what did you got?!– I got ESFP. I am an entertainer!” _

_ ”Well it says I got an INFP - Mediator– these personalities are true idealists, always looking for the hint of good in even the worst of people and events, searching for ways to make things better” _

_ Christen was surprised the more she read, the more she realized it sounded like her. _

_ ”Can I see?” she got the phone from a shocked Christen ”Good with people– ajam– dedication and hard-working yep– wow it really is you Chris, I told you!” _

_ Christen was still on her mind, Julie put her phone back on her hand comically. _

_ ”Looks like Tobin and you are really good at handling people, she got a defender, and it described her as generous and empathic–” _

_ Julie continued talking but Christen was only thinking, which type would be number 17/Heath. _

_Would she be an entertainer loving to be around people, just like Julie and the personality she used to show on the field or would she be more of staying with a close group of friends, like Christen was sometimes?_

_. _

_. _

_. _

  
  


”And?”

”What about and, that was everything I did”

”Come on! I expected some juicy details” she wiggled her eyebrows

”Like what?” Christen furrowed her eyebrows.

”Something like I was trapped so I couldn't see my beloved  _ crush– not a ’I took a nap on the car and i didn't saw the love of my life” _

_ ”You are crazy Julie” _

_ ”And you are oblivious Chris” _

* * *

  
  


_ Later that night she got a text. _

**_[Unknown number]_ **

_ Hey Christen it's me Tobin, I wanted you to know I'm taking good care of your jacket, so don't worry. _

_ (Also hope this is the right number, if not hello stranger, hope this doesn't bothered you) _

  
  


Christen laughed Tobin really was too cute– stop it Christen, remember no crush, she sighed who she wanted to fool, she saved the number.

  
  


**_[Jacket stealer]_ **

_ Hope to hear of you sooner, it was really good talking to you yesterday :) _

  
  
  


_ Christen texted her back. _

  
  


**_[You]_ **

_ Hey Tobin, lucky you, it is me Christen _

_ Thank you for taking care of my jacket _

_ I'm also taking care of your favorite snapback _

_ It even has a special place on my wardrobe ;) _

Send, Christen closed her eyes.

_ ’What was that Christen?! Are you flirting?!’  _ she chastised herself

**_[Jacket stealer]_ **

_ :D _

_ You're welcome, and well the jacket has a special place in me too. _

_ Well I'll let you sleep _

_ Have a good night Chris and sweet dreams. _

Ahhh a special place for me too– and there it was again, the Chris, was it weird that when Tobin said or even wrote her nickname, it filled her stomach with butterflies?, because it was only a nickname, a word.

However, she wanted to come up with one of her own for Tobin.

  
  


**_[You]_ **

_ Goodnight Toby. _

  
  
  


So much for it not being a crush.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, love to read and answer your comments :)


	6. Need a hand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Christmas Eve and Christen and Julie need to decorate all their home, will someone bring them a hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry for being gone all this time, it's just that with soccer gone and getting my plate filled up with a lot of things of the semester, I was a little blocked out of ideas so I took some time to think where I wanted this story to go.  
> Though I know it doesn't justify that I abandoned it for almost three months. Just believe me when I say I won't leave the fic or ’Someone who can help me’, we are just starting and I want you to see where this two can head in the future.
> 
> Thank for your patience and your comments as always and I hope you're taking care of yourself!
> 
> -Ivanna

_”_ Julieeee!! Get up! Christmas dinner won't do itself!!”

Julie jumped on her bed when a scream coming from a total gust of excitement named Christen came crashing like a tornado inside her room, Julie groaned she tightly wrapped her blankets around her body, it was too early, too bright and she was so tired from not sleeping yesterday, she just wanted to stay wrapped in the nest she created with pillows and blankets, no moving a finger, no matter the situation.

She kept her eyes closed, some minutes of calm like if the momentum had ceased...

It didn't last long tho, she whined when her blankets suddenly vanished from her body and now the cold morning air was the only sensation that enveloped her, leaving a trace of goosebumps on their way, she tried to cover her legs with some pillows but they were yanked from her reach too. 

Julie didn't understand what was happening.

It was too early to be this ecstatic, even for Christen, but if you asked, the green-eyed girl would say it was too late to still be in bed, the blonde sighed she wanted to stay just a little bit more dreaming about how Zach and her were celebrating the Superbowl championship, it was too far on the future, but hey a girl _could_ _dream._

”Come on Jules! What are you waiting for? I already have coffee!” 

Julie groaned ”Ok ok I'm up– I'm up!” she slipped some sandals and got up off the bed really angry with her best friend– she had just... sleep-blocked her.

”Why are you so chippy this morning?” she asked with a yawn barely audible, she got no response.

When Julie went down the stairs she could see that not only did her room suffer from the consequences of ’ _tornado Christen’_ – also did the living room. It was really out of Christen's personality to create this mess, the Christmas decors we're out of the boxes and now decorating their floor, the tree already standing tall in a corner and even in some places you could see some mistletoes waiting for someone to step below them, Julie was speechless and well confused.

”Umm Chris what's happening?”

Christen approached Julie with two cups of coffee, she gave one to Julie, Julie put it on the coffee table, not really in the mood for coffee right now, because the sight had already awakened her, meanwhile, Christen took a long sip like if it was cold water on a sunny day. Julie wouldn't be surprised if she had too many cups in her system already.

”It's almost-Christmas Jules why wouldn't I be happy!” Christen was smiling, she got the pink and blue spheres out, their favorite colors, and started hanging them on each branch. ”Come on Jules let's decor!”

Julie grabbed some spheres, she hadn't seen Christen this happy for Christmas is like her best friend changed overnight, unless–

”Chris?”

”Yes?”

”Are you high?”

Christen knocked the spheres around her, thank God that they were made of plastic.

”What?! No! why?” Her eyes were popping

”Hey no judging here, but– It's just– you seem too energetic and well too happy” Julie started laughing ”also look at this mess”

”Well for starters I think being high would make me relax and not be active, that's cocaine” Julie rolled her eyes at her ”and secondly can't I be happy to decor with my best friend?”

Julie wasn't entirely convinced she would get to the bottom of this. Not that watching her best friend happy is bad, no, on the contrary, she loved to see her friend happy she just wanted to know what made her that joyous, and maybe she got an idea what– well more of a who.

”Mmm – Alright Chris, let's finish this, before you leave us without spheres!”

* * *

Christen didn't know what was happening but suddenly she woke up motivated and thrilled for a new day. She got up, folded her blanket, tidied her bed and realized it was too early, 6:00 am, she opened her curtains and took a pause to look at the scenery, blue skies adorned the view, and in the distance she could see some mountains already getting snow on the top, she stayed there a few minutes, just watching.

She felt like a new person.

She took her phone and re-read the texts exchanged with Tobin last night and smiled again, she wouldn't acknowledge that they were the source of her happiness rising on this day.

**_[You 6:10 am]_ **

_Good morning Tobin, hope you have an excellent day!_

  
  


When she closed the curtains, Christen grabbed her green Nike sweatshirt, for the morning gust, her mat and some sandals. She didn't expect a text back right now, but she wanted Tobin to know she was there. _That she thought of her even after waking up._

She went downstairs and started her morning routine, a few breathing exercises and some yoga– she reflected on how her body was feeling today, the meditation grounded her as the yoga energized her.

  
  
  


Now that her morning routine was complete, she started thinking about what to do in the meantime, she saw the clock; 6:58 am, still too early.

She looked around for something to do, she saw the boxes filled with decors, it was almost Christmas and they hadn't started adorning. She should take advantage of her energy and start decorating, she started the coffee maker.

  
  


One cup of coffee turned into three and suddenly she found herself in Julie's room, waking up her best friend at 8:00 am. 

  
  


After maybe three hours of decorating, they weren't even halfway finished, Christen high-on-caffeine went down sometime in the half-hour, and Julie didn't let her have the fifth one, something about you'll thank me later, at which she groaned. They sat on the couch to restore their energies. 

  
  


Her phone pinged.

**_[Jacket stealer 11:12am]_ **

_Good morning Chris!_

_Wow, you got up early, what are you up to?_

_thanks and hope you are having a nice day too! :D_

Ok now Christen smiled, she waited a few beats to not seem so desperate to talk again with the tan girl.

**_[You 11:14am]_ **

_Hey Tobin :)_

_Yeah I am an early riser but I slept really well, Julie and I are decorating the house and you?_

**_[Jacket stealer 11:15am]_ **

_Kelley, Alex and I just woke up, I am an early riser too but guess I slept really well last night._

_You finished?_

Christen couldn't contain her smile looking at her phone screen, which got Julie's attention, she also took her phone to talk with her own conspiracy group she was just… creating.

  
  


**_[You 11:16am]_ **

_We are only halfway with the decors and then we need to prepare the food for tomorrow, so guess we have a lot on our plate._

**_[Jacket stealer 11:16am]_ **

_Sorry to hear that Chris :(_

_Do you need any help?_

Christen thought for a moment she did want to see Tobin again but also she didn't want to ruin her day with Christmas decorating, she probably had other things to do

**_[You 11:17am]_ **

_It's okay I don't want to be a bother, we have all day, but thanks for offering your help Tobin._

**_[Jacket stealer 11:18am]_ **

_You would never be a bother Chris_

_But if you change your mind I'm just a call away :)_

Was it normal that her heart could flutter this much? Christen didn't know, but she did know that she didn't want that feeling to end soon.

Meanwhile on the other side of the couch, Julie was preparing a surprise for Christen. 

  
  


—————————————————————

**Group chat ”Operation Preath”**

**You added Kelley, Alex, Crystal, Becky and Alyssa.**

**JJ aka the plan master:** Hey guys!

**KO aka the one to go to convince Tobin:** Julie is too early to be texting let me go back to sleep

**JJ aka the plan master:** You are up crying baby, come on! I have a second plan for the operation preath!

**Becky aka the voice of reason:** JJ what is this group?

**Alex aka she scares me:** Also why do we all have nicknames?

**Alex aka she scares me:** Really?? ”she scares me”?

**JJ aka the plan master:** Yes!! And this group is to get our two lovebirds together clearly, and Alex, is an operation we have to have an alias!

**Alex aka she scares me:** Ugh now I get why you and Kelley really get along.

**JJ aka the plan master:** Anyway. I convoqued you today to this reunion because I have the second step to get our lovebirds together.

**Alyssa aka puzzle master:** Which is?

**JJ aka the plan master:** Come to the house and I'll tell you, oh and Alex and Kelley drag Tobin with you. We have some Christmas decorating to do.

.

**Crystal aka she's always late:** Hey! What did I miss?

**Crystal aka she's always late:** Oh! on my way!

  
  


—————————————————————

  
  


* * *

  
  


”You want me to WHAT?!”

A scream resounded inside the living room of the three roommates.

”Agh! This is my fourth time telling you Toblerone! sometimes I question if you are that smart” Tobin looked pointedly at Kelley ”as I previously said we are going to Julie and Christen’s house”

”What?!”

”Oh that's it!” Kelly rolled up her sleeves and was ready to beat Tobin up to the ground when Alex grabbed her and got her back on her seat, Kelley fuming, but Tobin didn't do it on purpose she was just… perplexed.

”Tobin, we want to go to their house and you need to come with us” Alex tried to reason with Tobin.

”This sounds like something suspicious coming from you two”

”And Julie!” Kelley added, which earned her a smack from Alex on the back of her head ”Ouch!– Why did you?!– Oh shit”

”Wait! From Julie too?!– well now I certainly won't go!” Tobin crossed her arms and got up to her room.

Kelley and Alex looked at each other.

Alex facepalmed herself ”You had to say Julie”

”Hey! it slipped from my mouth”

Alex shook her head in disbelief ”It's time to activate the plan B”

”Yes plan B”

* * *

  
  


Now that everything was set, Julie left her phone and tried to kill some time before her friends came to the house, she looked back at Christen and wasn't smiling like before, she looked happy but it wasn't really reaching her eyes like most of the time.

”Hey Chris what's wrong?”

”Umm– oh– no-nothing” she tried to let it go but she knew better than to lie to her childhood friend, she sighed at seeing Julie's knowing eyes ”it's just– what happens when you want to tell _someone_ to come but you know better than that?”

”Hmm” Julie wasn't going to question her friend _what someone_ she was referring to, she already knew, so she just gave her what she needed ”well Chris, it depends– does the person know you want them to come?”

”I well she– I mean they know and they said they would come if I asked them but I don't want them to think I just want to take something out of them”

”What do you mean?”

”It's just– they know I was kind of overwhelmed with something and they offered their help but I refused because I don't want them to drop what they had to do, to come to my aid, but some selfish part of me really wanted to accept for them to come, it's that bad?” she looked at her best friend.

Julie had to think about this, she knew her best friend, she knew she couldn't be selfish even with her worst enemy and for starters Christen wasn't one to get enemies.

”Well Chris, it's ok to have those selfish thoughts, we all have them, we look for our own needs, but you shouldn't feel bad about having them, but also if they are offering well… it also can't be that bad to change your opinion”

”I _knooow_ , but I don't want Tobin– _” ooops there it is, Julie thought ”_ –to think that all I want is for her to come to help me at something and not for just her company” 

”Well why don't you invite her?”

”What?”

”Yeah, she already offered so it doesn't hurt to try to be around even if you saw each other last two days– think about it Chris you waited almost ten years to see her again or well hoped to forget her but now that you are both on a close distance again” she got closer to her best friend ”think about it, now you know your names, you have each others numbers– also you won't spend much time together because she would probably spend Christmas and New Year with her family and then we are back to school, you should spend every possible moment, even if it's decorating the place or texting each other” 

”Wha– I– we weren't–” Julie looked at her knowingly ”Forget it, guess you are right…I will try to tell her to come but I will give her an out, if she doesn't want to”

Christen grabbed her phone and opened her messages, trying to think about what to text Tobin.

”You know Jules, I think you just used your knowledge of psych on me”

”Ugh ikr? It hurt my head– but well I guess I learned from one of the best”

”Yeah” Christen whispered, blushing at knowing it was all Tobin.

  
  


Five minutes later there was a knock at their door.

  
  


* * *

”What's wrong with you guys?! Let me down! I won't go to Chris' house unannounced!”

Back at the Burrow, the two roommates were trying to drag Tobin out of her room, literally drag her, Alex got her legs and Kelley got the arms, the lanky girl was trying to get off her friend's strong grasp.

”Oh so now it's Chris” Kelley smiled devilish.

”Shut up! Come on Alex– you are the voice of reason, let me go!”

”Look Tobin we tried to willingly convince you to go to Christen's house, but you didn't agree, so that's why we are dragging you”

”Yeah Alex is right, we have to take you there, and it is not like you'd go on your own– we’ll be there!”

Tobin rolled her eyes, the only thing she could do.

”That’s worse! I already talked with Chris... Christen– ” she corrected herself, the roommates noticed it “–and she is busy!”

”Oh so you talked, that's great, but Julie talked with us too and she said that she wants us– especially _you_ there, even if we had to drag you” Kelley mocked her

”What?!”

”Hey don't look at me like that, it was her words”

”But–”

”No buts Tobin let's go, I promise Chris will be happy to see you– here” Alex put Tobin down, if Tobin wasn't eager to see Christen, then the plan wouldn't work at all.

”Alex what are you doing, it took us all this time to grab her” Kelley whined, Tobin rapidly got out of Kelley's grasp and got up.

”Listen Tobin, fine we will let you decide, we won't take you against your will, but just you know– you won't have more time to see each other, because tomorrow we will all be gone to Christmas with our families, but you can pass a few more hours with Christen, because she does want you there”

”But how do you know that?”

”Look Tobito, I've seen how you look at her like she hung the stars, even when you receive her texts you are happy– I know because it was me and Em right there too– and maybe she would say she doesn't want you there because she doesn't want to be a bother– I know how that feels– but you should also know that they could mean otherwise, she wants you there but she was just giving you an out, to not make you think that's all she wanted you for– sometimes all they need it's your company, even if it's for a few minutes, it doesn't matter what you are doing, if it's the two of you there”

Tobin and Alex just stood there stunned, by Kelley's words.

”What?! I'm a romantic at heart, just ask Em– anyway, what do you say Tobito? Ready to go?”

Tobin breathed in and out ”I can't believe I would say this– but Kell I think you’re right, let's go– before I change my mind”

”Yess!! I'm fucking cupid!” Kelley exclaimed.

”Well and just like that the moment it's ruined– Tobin let's go before you change your opinion and Kelley floods her _romanticness_ all over us”

They got out of Tobin's room, leaving Kelley behind who was still screaming that she _was the most romantic person in the world, just ask Emily!._

* * *

  
  
  


Five minutes later there was a knock at their door.

  
  


Christen went to open the door wondering who was at the other side, they weren't expecting someone, she hoped it wasn't some seller out there knocking from door to door.

She opened the door, and she smiled really big, when she watched all her friends stand in front of the house.

”Chrissy! we are here and we brought sooome healthy snacks!– because god knows how much we'll be eating tomorrow and next week!” Crystal brought Christen on a bear hug, Becky and Alyssa followed.

”Guys what are you doing here??” The green-eyed girl asked, giving Alyssa and Becky hugs too. She was really happy to have all her friends around, when she needed them, but she was curious about how they knew she needed help?.

”I invited them”

Christen turned around to Julie, her best friend, knew how stressed out she was getting and got on her way to help her, she gave her an embrace, which got all the five friends to share a group hug.

”But how?– why?– I don't get it”

”Well Chris you looked really stressed, we haven't advanced that much in our adorning or cooking, for the past few hours– so I asked our friends to come helps us”

She looked up at her friends ”you didn't have to come here just to help”

”Don't worry Chris, we wanted to, didn't we Lyss?” Becky said.

”Yeah, we know it's your first time hosting a big party for all your family to come”

”Really thank you all of you, I think everything will be finished with us five in a second”

The girls looked questionably at Julie; she had also texted Alex and Kelley to come over, with the idea to bring Tobin too, but Julie just made a sign over Christen’s shoulder with her finger over her mouth to keep the other three quiet, and not to let the surprise out.

”What do you want us to do Chris?”

”Well–”

Before Christen could answer, Julie beat her to it.

”Why don't you guys follow me, I think Chris here has to send an important text to _someone_ ” 

All four pairs of eyes looked at Christen making the green-eyed girl flush, _that's right, text Tobin_ Christen thought _._

They all nodded, following Julie to the living room, they had a pretty good idea who was that someone Julie was talking about.

Christen closed the door and leaned her back on the wall next to the door, she sighed, _well here goes nothing_ , she opened her chat with Tobin and started typing.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tobin was getting anxious wondering what she was going to wear, it didn't have to be something special, it wasn't a date, they would only be decorating the house and around more people, so it wasn't like she needed to think too much around her appearance, some sweatpants would suffice, right?, but the question was which one–

”Tobs come on, what's taking you so long?”

Alex entered Tobin's room, noticing her friend, standing in front of two– almost the same pair of sweatpants– the only thing that varied, was their color, one gray and the other black. Yep her friend was freaking out, Alex thought.

”Its just I don't know what to wear Alex, and yeah I know it's lame because we are going to only decorate the house nothing fancy, but I'm getting here all worried and–” 

Alex cut her rambling noticing her friend was really nervous ”Hey Tobs, breathe and here sit, let me choose for you”

Tobin sighed ”Thanks Alex”

Alex didn't take more than 2 minutes to get Tobin an outfit, it felt like she already knew she needed help, she left the room, with a _’my work here is done smirk_ ’ and let Tobin get changed.

”You're welcome, now get changed, so you can see your girl”

Tobin smiled and shook her head thinking _not my girl– well yet._

She scanned what Alex left for her, the black sweatpants she was holding before, her red joy division t-shirt and her white Jordans, she smiled at the election and rapidly changed her clothes.

Thinking about what Christen one day posted, she likes someone who dresses comfortably, ’ _that could mean– come on Tobin use your brain– that she likes someone who isn't afraid to be themselves, so yeah I'm on the right path’_ she patted her back.

With new confidence, she got down the stairs and climbed on the back seat of the car, Alex and Kelley already inside, fighting to see who was going to put the radio, but Tobin didn't bother. She was ready to see what this day awaited.

The drive was rather quiet except when Kelley pointed to a group of squirrels on a tree and wanted Alex to stop on the road and let her snap a photograph, which earned a slap on Kelleys hand, Tobin just laughed. 

  
  


Just when they were about to turn and arrive at the house, she got a text.

**[Snapback thief 11:47am]**

_Hey Tobin,_

_I know I said I didn't want to be a bother but I wanted to know if your offer was still on, I could use your help, but not just that… well I would really like to see you too._

_But it's ok if you say no, I don't want to interfere with your plans._

And if Tobin was nervous before, well that sense of anxiousness rapidly vanished when she received Christen's text, she really wanted her there and it seemed like she was nervous too, Kelley was right, Tobin was about to open the message, tell Christen she was on her way when Alex announced they arrived.

”So Tobito, here is what we are going to do” Kelley started

For the first time, Tobin wondered what was on Kelley's mind.

…

  
  


**[You 11:47am]**

_Hey Tobin,_

_I know I said I didn't want to be a bother but I wanted to know if your offer was still on, I could use your help, but not just that… well I would really like to see you too._

_But it's ok if you say no, I don't want to interfere with your plans._

Christen re-read for a third time what she sent, in the end she opted to say the truth of what she was thinking, she wanted Tobin there.

It passed some minutes before someone rang the door again.

Christen looked on the peephole wondering who was there again, and saw Alex and Kelley on her doorstep, no Tobin on sight, that bummed Christen a little, but she put on a smile anyway at seeing her new friends when she opened the door.

”Hey Christen, hope it's ok we are here, but well Julie said you guys needed some help” Alex smiled at Christen, she instantly noted that the girl was a little bummed, probably because Tobin wasn't with them.

What a surprise the forward was about to receive, in a few seconds.

”Hey Chris! Let's go Alex! it's time to make a disaster- I mean order a disaster”

Kelley gave Chris a quick hug and entered the place already bouncing ” _Oh! kale chips my favorite!!”_ they heard Kelley shout inside.

_Kelley was really something else._

Christen let Alex enter, and was about to close the door not before she looked out, kinda wishing if someone else was out there, a certain someone with hazel eyes.

”You lost something Christen?” 

Christen was startled by Alex's voice 

”Oh no, I was just checking the... weather– yeah the weather”

Alex shrugged ”Well if you say so” and went to the living room where everyone else was sitting.

Christen sighed in defeat, ” _Really_ the weather?!” she chastised herself, _guess Tobin isn't coming._ She gave a last look of hope to her phone and was about to close the door when a voice called.

”Well... it _is_ a nice weather”

Christen turned so fast to look at the source of the voice, green and brown eyes connecting again.

”Tobin??”

”Hey Chris, need a hand?” 

Tobin was standing there with a smile from ear to ear that could swoon any person.

Christen continued staring at the girl for a few more beats, she was certain that she was checking the other girl out, but she couldn't care anymore, not when Tobin was finally there, and oh god, was Tobin lookin’ _damn good_. 

And wait, was she holding a flower?

* * *

  
  


_Some minutes earlier before arriving_.

  
  


”So Tobito, here is what we are going to do” Kelley started ”first Alex and I are going to stand on the doorstep and ring the doorbell, but you'll need to hide, we enter– so when Christen sees no one else is coming, which she’ll be waiting for you, you appear seconds later and then– _bam!_ you woo her, Roger that”

”Alright, let's do this” Tobin nodded 

”That's my soft bro”

”Ugh don't call me that”

”Go!”

They got out of the car and Tobin saw how Kelley and Alex went to the door, Tobin was hiding behind Christen’s car, when something caught her eye, a little red flower poking from a gap between Chris and Julie’s front yard and their neighbor's fence. Her sight was transfixed on that lonely red Tulip that excelled from the white paint of the fence.

So as a moth drawn to a flame, the lanky girl got up to pick up the flower. She looked at it for a few seconds, and at that moment it struck her, this flower was for Christen.

”Sorry little flower but I'll need you to come with me” she whispered, apologizing for cutting the flower. She could swear she heard a little giggle but she was certain she imagined it, so she continued her way to the entrance.

At that moment she heard Christen talking with someone about the weather? And the sound of a sigh and a chastise to herself, she decided this was it.

  
  


”Well... it is a nice weather,” Tobin started.

She watched how rapidly Christen turned, jaw almost dropping.

”Tobin??”

”Hey Chris, need a hand?” 

She uncovered her left hand behind her back, the one holding the red tulip, and brought it in front of the space between her and the curly-haired girl so she could grab it.

”Tobin... it's this for me?”

Christen took the flower delicately as if it was a new discovery, touching it and admiring the beauty of the flower. Now in December not a lot of flowers could bloom, but the weather really was nice to let them grow up.

”Yeah, I saw it and I thought it could cheer you up a little” She shyly rubbed her neck ”it's that okay?”

Christen wrapped Tobin in a one-arm hug around her neck, careful to not harm the flower on her hand, even though she wanted to throw herself at Tobin's arms for coming and for this beautiful gesture.

”It's more than okay... Toby” she whispered in her ear, using the nickname she came up for the girl, she could feel Tobin shivering on the embrace, her hands enveloping Christen's waist.

Tobin felt goosebumps trailing on her arms and it wasn't for the weather, it was Christen's words, her breath on her neck and her smell, a sweet floral smell almost like when you pass a flower camp in spring.

The hug ended too soon for any of their likings but they knew they had something to do and they only had today to complete it.

”So I'm ready for the dirty work, boss” Tobin saluted.

Christen giggled ”At ease soldier, let's get inside before the others make more of a mess”

They got inside ready to work, not before Christen got her red tulip on a vase filled with water. Tobin following each gracious move Christen made, even on her own house she was as graceful as in a soccer match, she watched Christen put the vase on the hall's table, a smile on her face made Tobin's own grin appear on her face.

”There, now each time I enter I will see it” Christen whispered, the two of them blushed.

Christen knew one day she would have to tell Tobin everything, since her feelings, that hasn't really gone away, to the way she knows her, even if the tan girl doesn't remember her.

She knows that as more years go by, it would be almost impossible if the tan girl has a memory of her-–

_”Kelley! be careful with the–”_ A loud thump sounded, breaking their little bubble.

Christen cleared her throat, they were brought back to the present, her voice a little hoarse, from the proximity of the other girl ”So let's begin!”

It sounded like a squeal.

”Right” 

* * *

A few hours later, they were all taking a break for a late lunch, they ordered some pizza and were talking like- if they somehow knew each other for a long time, _which some of them have._

They were happy that each one of them fitted right on the group and nor Tobin or Christen, couldn't believe why they hadn't met before.

The house was finally taking shape, walls and rooms adorned, lights falling from the ceilings, the tree already shining with music, it all looked a lot better and– homely.

Now the last thing left was the food, Christen knew she counted with Julie and Becky with cooking but they might need more hands. Alyssa and Crystal weren't the best at managing the kitchen, they could easily… stress and also they needed to go to their own homes for Christmas.

When the pizza was devoured, they set a plan for cooking, Julie and Christen had planned to cook the turkey, pasta and an apple pie for dessert. 

They could manage… she thought so.

***

”Kelley!”

”Alex!”

”Be careful with the knife!”

”I _am_ being careful can't you see!”

”Yeah if you want to chop off your finger!”

Okay so some of them couldn't manage.

It's been like that for the past ten minutes, Julie wasn't there, to check on the two of them because she went to take Crystal and Alyssa home, and also Becky has already stumbled out of the kitchen to take a breather, because she was two steps into body slamming Kelley or Alex, and the captain wasn't one for violence _outside_ of the soccer field.

”Okay so here says to add–”

”Kelley! Be careful, not too much sugar”

Christen and Tobin ended up together, cooking the turkey, they were trying to drown all the voices, so they could work, but yeah, it was almost impossible, now Christen understood the wish to body slam some of them.

But surprisingly Tobin, the chill out girl, was as fed up as her. 

The girl, left an exhale from her nose, grabbed some rag, so she could clean up her hands from the butter and stopped right in front of the two fighting girls.

“Okay! that's enough you two– it's time you go take a break, because if you don’t I will bring Becky back and I won't let her hesitate into knocking some sense into both of you!”

Christen grinned and left a small laugh, now that should keep the two friends at bay.

Just when Kelley and Alex retreated, Becky came back to continue on the pie.

“Finally! I thought I was gonna punch those two”

Tobin and Christen left laugh, they will remember, never to get onto Becky’s nerves.

* * *

The trio moved around each other smoothingly, they had dinner ready for tomorrow and even managed to cook a little dinner for the night, they haven't heard anyone fight or maybe they were too lost into the food, to care, but at least they haven't heard a loud bang coming from the living room where stayed the other three chaotic friends.

When Becky, Tobin and Christen stepped into the living room, they saw that outside weren't only three, but _four_ chaotic friends, apparently Sonnett had also joined the fun. They stopped behind them to see what was happening.

_“Hey! That's not fair, I was– I was_ – _wall blocked!”_

_“Ha, you are_ – _going to lose again!”_

_“Fucking Mario! Stop stealing my coins!”_

_“Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate_ – _what the fuck!_ – _why do i keep rolling one!”_

A lot was happening apparently. 

It even sounded, like– they were slurring their words?

“Wait, are they drunk?” Tobin whispered.

They watched the scene unfold in front of them, Mario House Party was up on the tv, it looked like Sonnett not only brought her nintendo switch with her but also the booze, judging from the glass shots on the coffee table. That's why they were so entertained.

“Hey guuyyys!” Sonnett paused the game to wave at them, the other three pairs of eyes stayed put facing the screen. “I joined the partyyy, JJ invited me”.

“Traitor” Julie grumbled, her voice sounded like she was the least drunk in the group. They unpaused.

“Dammit, one again?!!!” Alex looked like her patience was on the verge.

Christen rolled her eyes, she got in front of the screen.

“Jules, pause the game, we brought food”

“You did?– Chris you are a saint– I love you!” Kelley got up and hugged Christen, she was clearly the most drunk out of them.

“Hey! Kelley, babe, I want a hug too– I brought the booze” Emily whined, opening her palms like a toddler.

”You are right– and I love you even more for that, babe-y!” and launched herself on her arms.

”So… what happened here and why each time we leave you alone– you somehow find booze?” Tobin wondered, now she understood, her friends plus beer didn't mix well.

Julie the soberest out of the four, spoke ”So Sonnett came, she brought her nintendo” she motioned the game ”we put Mario Party– _but_ at every minigame the loser drinks a shot and the 2nd and 3rd place drink half-shot!”

Julie was the soberest yet she was still drunk out of her ass.

”Wait how many shots have you drunk, JJ?”

”Three– three and a half?” she reclined her head on the couch ”we lost count”

”Well” Christen started picking up the glass shots, at _least they didn't make a mess_ ”it's time you stop, for some food and you need to go home, remember Christmas Eve?”

”Oh man– pretty pressy it's right, but– then that means I win?!” Kelley was all excited

”Kelley you drank like seven shots– you lost” Alex said with a roll-on her eyes

”Oh!– well then...that sucks”

Christen shook her head and looked up at Tobin, she had a smile lighting her eyes. 

”Let me help you with that Chris”

”Thanks Tobin”

They were together for half a second when Kelley spoke up.

”Look guys there's a plant thingy above your heads” she pointed out with a grin, still drunk she knew what she was doing, it was her superpower.

Tobin and Christen looked up, it was true there was a mistletoe in front of the tv,hanging above their heads, Christen didn't remember she hanged it there in the morning.

”You know the drill guys” Becky grinned

_Fuck even Becky?!_

Tobin's heart was beating one hundred miles an hour, the effect she got at the thought of kissing Christen, it made her cheeks blush, she took a step closer–

But Christen beat her to it, she wrapped her arms around Tobin's neck and... left a sweet lingering kiss on her cheek. It lasted a few more seconds for it to be considered a friendly kiss.

”Merry soon to be Christmas, Toby” Christen whispered on her cheek

Tobin hugged the girl tightly by her waist, her cheek and whole body still tingling with warmth, she whispered back ”Merry soon to be Christmas, Chris” 

  
They didn't care about the wolf-whistling and awws coming from their friends beside them, this was their last night together before they had to go to their own homes for Christmas, they hugged each other for more time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, love to read and answer your comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> The link to Kelley's photos on the group chat:  
> •Christen:  
> https://images.app.goo.gl/Vytt3dzhfkCivTo29  
> •Little Tobin: https://images.app.goo.gl/P8DQjy8yh76pJSx19
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can follow me on my Tumblr turn-up-the-heath for any complaints, comments or suggestions :)


End file.
